In the Eye of the Storm
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: The week following the disaster of the Expo, Pepper decides to stick around. Now, whether that's to continue being CEO of Stark Industries, or to make sure Tony is...healing well, especially after having some surprise visitors..., you'll have to read to find out. Though, lemons and drama are included. So, beware!(This story was originally called Rightfully Hers, but I changed name)
1. Sinking In

**A/N: Hey guys! So I now have a sewing needle sticking out of my corkboard with fanfic ideas and this was the one on top. I haven't really been feeling any couple lately, but decided I could start this story. This is pretty much a few weeks following the Expo event in Iron Man 2. Tony is slightly OC but I feel Pepper might be a little bit too. So, without further a due, all rights go to Marvel and everything Marvel-ous about them! (See what I did there?) Ok, it's late, probably not the best time to be writing since I'm getting weird now. Ok. Let's just start.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

~Pepper's POV~

"Tony? Someone is on the phone for you, again!" I yell through the house, not knowing where he was. He comes from the kitchen area, looking at the phone with disgust, and 2 cups of coffee in his hands. He definitely knew what we both needed right now.

"Trade you," he says handing me a cup of coffee and then taking the phone.

"Tony Stark," he says, sitting down. The TV starts making crashing noises, showing playbacks from yesterday's events. People obviously don't understand the toll yesterday took on him. The only reason he got out of bed today was because the phone was starting to annoy him and coffee awaited him in the kitchen.

"I already told you this. I already told you and your whole company that I am no longer CEO of Stark Industries." He pulls the phone away from his ear. "Mute," he tells the TV, silencing the gunshots that could easily be heard. "Yes, Ms. Potts is CEO-what? No, she deserves the position-no! What aren't you getting? Ms. Potts is the CEO of Stark Industries because everyone is tired of me almost throwing the whole company into oblivion. She rightfully got the promotion and will do well. No, she is not in this position from sleeping with me. We've never slept together. She worked her ass off all these years and it's finally paying off for her. NO! She will not see me all the time! We are not even working in the same buildings! We are in different buildings now! I-"

"Unmute," I tell the TV as and image of a speaker shows up.

"Seems like Mr. Stark has finally realized he's on live television." The broadcaster announces.

'Well shit." And with that, Tony hangs up the phone.

"Well, weren't you going to town?" I tease.

"I'm already tired of people thinking you got this job just because they think you slept with me! You haven't! If it was me, I wouldn't be as worried, but you've done nothing wrong, Pep."

"I appreciate you standing up for me, Tony, I really do, but you've got enough on your own plate to worry about. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"I know, Pep, but I just feel this odd sense of primal instinct to stick up for you. It's strange. I've been feeling it a lot lately. And I know you can take of yourself, but-ah I don't know. I just feel the strong need to protect you."

"Tony, you're getting mushy." I tease again.

He turns and looks at me with a serious look, "No I'm growing attached and falling in love with you-wait. Ah shit, I just said that out loud."

I giggle and lean forward from my chair. "I think you did, Mr. Stark. But don't worry, I think I'm falling in love with you too." I kiss him on the cheek and feel him sigh then mutter under his breath, "Damn feelings." I giggle again then go to refill my cup of coffee.

(Later that night….)

"I'm so tired," Tony groans as he falls on the bed.

"Don't fall asleep in that position! I want some of the bed and if you sleep like that, I won't have any!"

"You can lay on me," he says in a wary voice.

"Not with the bruises I know are all over your back. Come on, scoot over." I say, pushing on his side.

"Uh, I still have to brush my teeth and put my pajamas on. I am not sleeping in jeans." And with that he hauls himself up and stumbles into the bathroom. He closes the door and I hear the sink running. I get comfortable in the bed when he comes back out of the bathroom and grabs his grey pajama shorts. He shucks his shirt off and into the hamper and then changes into his shorts and out of his jeans. He throws the jeans in the hamper too then comes over and crawls into bed.

I reach over and turn off the lamp and I hear Tony sigh loudly then grunt as he changes positions. I know Tony is in pain; he wouldn't have lasted long in the position he was in earlier when he just flopped on the bed.

"Hey, I'll go grab you some aspirin." I say, grabbing his shoulder. I must've touched a bruise or something because he momentarily cringes and then relaxes as I let go of his shoulder.

"You want water or anything?" I ask as I walk into the bathroom.

"Nah, I'll just take 'em dry." I hear him say.

I come back in the bedroom and hand him the aspirin. He sits up to take it and then stiffly lies back down as I crawl back under the covers.

"Are you comfortable yet, Mr. Stark?" I ask sarcastically.

He moves a little more then I hear, "I am now, Ms. Potts. Thanks for your concern for my well being and comfort."

"Of course Mr. Stark."

That's the last I say as he drifts off into sleep.

I lie awake, listening to Tony's breathing even out. He was out quickly, and I know he was out. He wasn't snoring, but his breathing was heavy. I sit up and look over at him. Last night I was to exhausted to have really looked, but even though I'm exhausted now, I'm too tired to sleep. I look over at him and see him lying uncomfortably on his back. His worst bruises are on his chest and on the side of his neck. Now, everything is really sitting in.

Tony was dying these past few months and I didn't even know. He had promoted me and I was so upset with him over-I can't even remember what I was angry about-to really have paid attention to the signs that he wasn't the same. He was always drousy looking and had-what I thought was an eco-friendly coffee- with him all the time and he had this nasty thing growing on his neck that looked like his veins were about to pop out of his neck. He was being more risky, not caring what happened or what the repercussions of his actions were.

Tony almost died after finally getting….I don't know if "better" is the right term. But after getting "healed" (somehow, in ways I don't know. He'll have to tell me), he was being chased by Rhody, then had drones chasing him and shooting at him, then is trapped in the park with a bunch of drones, and to top it all off, he almost electrocuted himself killing Ivan, and then he comes to save me because all the drones were blowing up. I wonder if I was his first thought when he found out the drones were going to blow or if he was already on his way to safety when he found they were gonna blow and he came after me?

The suit definitely didn't protect him from everything. He has bruises all over-his legs, his arms, chest, back, you name it-where the bullets that did hit him came close through the suit and scratches like you wouldn't believe. He has scratches and bruises everywhere, decorating him like a Christmas tree. It shows how much he's changed though. Tony used to flaunt black eyes and scratches as what he got for fights he was in. Now, he doesn't care. He actually tries to cover them up most of the time. Just like the arc.

The arc reactor is a part of Tony, but he seems to detest the thing. He's come to terms with it, but I think he was ready to rip the thing out of his body when he found out the thing that was supposed to be keeping him alive was what was killing him the whole time. How he dealt with it and kept it to himself the whole time, I just don't see how he did it.

"I don't appreciate people watching me sleep." He says, voice still thick with sleep.

"Just think of it as your secret admirer watching you." I tell him, gently lying on his chest.

"I'm flattered. I really am, Pep, but it's not that secret when I sense you doing it."

"Ha, ha," I say.

"I thought so."

"Just go back to sleep." I tell him, snuggling into him, though trying to be gentle.

Despite my gentleness, he tenses. He then moves me so he's more comfortable and honestly, I'm more comfortable.

"Then you have to too. No more watching me sleep. You should be just as tired as I am."

I yawn as he mentions it and he lightly chuckles.

"My point exactly." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer.

I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep for one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had just because I know he's safe and still _him._ He's still _Tony._


	2. Real Yet?

**A/N: Uh, I feel so bad. I really do, but I just haven't wanted to write. I've had time and everything, but I'm not inspired or anything. I'm so sorry guys. I'm trying to work out a schedule but I don't know what I'm going to do.**

 **Anyways, lets get to the story….that I started 2 months ago….**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Pepper's POV~

I wake up before Tony does. I had a bad dream and I see him wincing in his sleep, which means either I threw a fit and hit him in one of his bruised areas or he's had a bad dream too. I look over at the digital alarm clock and it reads 2:09. Oh. What am I doing up at 2 in the morning? I could only hope Tony isn't waking up anytime soon.

"Pep," Tony mumbles.

"I'm right here, Tony."

"I tried to be a hero. I didn't make it." He continues to mumble. "I'm sorry for any pain that I've been over the years and for any pain I may cause you right now. At least you're safe."

"Tony? What the hell are you talking about?" I say, panicking.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, have ever since I was put in that miserable cave in Ukraine. I realized that I had feeling for you past friendship, but I didn't throw away everything we already had. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that."

"Oh Tony!" I cry and suddenly Tony jerks upward. He looks at me puzzled.

"Pepper? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Come here," He reaches out for me and I go to him, wanting to make sure that he's real and that I wasn't dreaming he was still here with me. I start bawling unable to stop them with the words he just said on replay in my mind, their effect causing great pain in my heart.

Tony clutches me as tightly as possible, almost suffocating me when I pull back and press my lips to his. I press my lips hard against his with a bruising force. I pull back and see his lips partially swollen from our kiss.

He looks into my eyes and then pulls me back to him and kisses me again. He pulls me onto his lap. I start to pull away when I feel him wince, but he murmurs against my lips, "I can deal with the pain. I just want to make you happy again."

"Tony, you just being here, alive and healthy-right?" he nods. "Then that's all that matters to me. That makes me happy."

"Then why were you crying? One minute I was asleep then I hear you cry my name and then you're sobbing into my chest."

"Wait, you were asleep?" I ask, thinking that he must've been sleep talking.

"Yeah, though I'm fine that you woke me up. I was having an awful nightmare."

"Tell me?"

"Only if you'll tell me what's wrong." He bargains.

"I will but you first."

He shrugs and starts, "I was coming to save you. I had just landed but Rhodey had followed me and actually gotten ahead of me and was able to get you out just in time. I however, was not as fortunate. I could've dealt with dying but it was hearing you scream as the drone blew up, debris hitting me and making me fall back down. It was your screams when Rhodey came right back down and put you down and came in and got me out of the fire from the explosion. I was burnt and bleeding, suffocating but needing to tell you that I loved you. That I had for a while but was afraid to say anything in fear of ruining the one true friendship I had besides Rhodey. You meant to much to me for me to go and screw it all up. So I dealt with my feelings. The nightmare was awful not because of my death but because I wasn't able to love you how I had wanted to and your screams for me to come back as I left and the feeling of having something that had been forbidden for so long and I was finally able to have it and it was ripped away from me. I wasn't able to be something that could be better. Pepper, that nightmare was awful because in the end, I still didn't get to love you."

"Oh Tony," I say leaning forward to give him a hug. I squeeze with all I got until he starts taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain but embrace my hug as long and as much as possible. I pull back and he looks at me while running his hands up and down my sides now. I lean forward again and just rest my head on his chest. He moves to rubbing my back, pushing in between my shoulder blades. I close my eyes and just breathe him in.

"Your turn," he whispers in my ear.

"I woke up and heard you saying all that in your sleep."

He pulls back, "I was talking in my sleep?"

"Yeah, that's why I was surprised when you said you had been asleep then I cried your name and you woke up. I thought you had been awake." I sniff, trying not to cry again.

"Damn, Pep. I'm sorry." He says pulling me back against him and running his fingers through my hair.

"It's not your fault but you scared me and I thought I was dreaming. That you were gone and those were your last words to me." I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears that was beckoning to pour down my cheeks and slicken his chest, shoulders, and neck more then they already were. He pulls me away from his chest as I start crying again, unable to hold back anymore. Then he kisses me with a force that I have to stop crying. I kiss him back; trying to wind my arms around my neck when he grabs my arms roughly and swiftly rolls us over so that I'm pinned underneath him. He continues to kiss me but pins my hand above my head with one of his hands as his other trails back down to the hem of my shirt.

He starts to trail his hand back up my body, bringing my shirt with it. I arch my back to him but he presses it back down. "Don't move or I'll stop and we can just go back to sleep. I'll just let you figure out if I'm real or not that way." I groan into his mouth as I try not to move like he said. I don't know what Tony's doing but I just want him to keep kissing me and touching me, assuring me that he's here and real and….loving me. We are about to make love. It's not going to be sex, it's going to us making love.

Tony lets go of my hands and my lips as he pulls my shirt over my head. Then he stares down at me and whispers, "Am I real yet?"

"Tony," I moan. "What kind of question is that?"

"Guess I need to keep going." And with that he starts kissing down my neck, sucking on the sweet spot right over my collarbone.

"Tony, that feels so good." I moan.

"Good,"

Then he moves down and takes my right breast in his hand. He squeezes and massages then takes his thumb and forefinger and pinches and squeezes my nipple. He then brings his mouth down to my left breast and plants open-mouthed kisses around my breast. He then pulls my nipple into his mouth and nibbles at it. Once both are hard and peaked, he switches, repeating the same actions and stimulating pure ecstasy for me. I can't help but arch to his touch, wanting so much more.

"Am I real yet, Pep?"

Unable to answer, I just moan his name.

He then continues downward, licking along my naval till he gets to the top of my sleep shorts. He yanks those down my legs then literally rips my underwear off my body.

"Uh, Tony! You owe me new underwear!" I bite out.

"Fine, as long as I get to choose it." He smirks against my hip.

"Uh, most definitely not!" I screech as he starts fingering my clit.

"Calm down, jeez." He murmurs as he kisses from my hip to my nub. He stars to slowly lick, but when I think he's just going to sit there and torture me for at least another minute or so, he plunges 2 fingers and his tongue into me.

"Ngh, Tony! God! Do that again!" He does and my back flies off the bed.

"You taste so good Pepper," Tony moans then grasps my hips and angles them to where he going deeper then adds his third finger and starts pumping wildly, hitting my g-spot every time. Within a minute or so, I'm cumming, screaming at the top of my lungs and wrapping my legs so tightly around Tony's head that I'm afraid I may have squeezed his skull in.

He pulls his fingers out then pries my legs away from his head. He comes up and holds me as I continue to come down from my high.

"Real enough for you, Pepper?"

I then flip him over, taking him by surprise. I rip his pants and boxers down his legs and finger his erection that is ever so prominent now. He rubs my thighs as he looks at me with question and desire in his eyes.

"I'm still not sure, Tony. Maybe I need a little more proof to see whether or not this could possibly be a dream at all or not."

Tony groans then jerks his hips up, slipping all the way inside me. I gasp then fall against his chest and moan. He pulls me as close as he possibly can and says, "I'm real Pepper. I'm about as real as it gets. I'm here, in my bed holding you while I rest deeply inside you. I am here and I'm going to make love to you."

At that moment he flips us over so that I am back underneath him and he pulls out all the way to ease his way back in. I moan and wrap my legs around his waist and pulls his hips further into mine, allowing him to go deeper then before.

He pulls out again, but this time, he powers back into me, causing me to throw my head back and my back to arch, pressing my breasts into his chest. He continues his ministrations, trying hard not to voice his pleasure.

"Tony, let me hear you. It only assures me that you're here."

With that, Tony starts ramming into me harder and harder, faster and faster, but this time he lets me hear his moans and shouts of pleasure. I hold him close as I start to climax. As I'm pushed off the edge, I feel Tony follow. I scream his name as he moans mine into my neck. He rests his head between my shoulder and neck and continues to rock in me, gradually slowing down. Finally he comes to a complete stop and pulls out. He slowly rolls off of me and onto his side next to me, breathing deeply.

Then I remember, his bruising and scratches. I look at him and see his eyes closed as he breaths deeply. "Tony," I whisper.

He opens his beautiful brown eyes to me. "Yeah, Pep?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You're very real by the way."

He lightly chuckles then pulls me to him.

"Ok, as long as we got that settled.

I felt _him_ pressing into my stomach, but knowing that Tony was in to much pain and I was to tired, I left him be. Though he is _very real in deed._

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Does that possibly make up somewhat for my absence? I hope so. I honestly am working on getting back into writing especially since I can't seem to sleep anymore but have really nothing to do. So, hope you guys enjoyed and hope to see you all in my next chapter of either this or in a different story! Bye!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	3. Your Turn

**A/N: So, I'm on the road, currently driving to Georgia, then to Florida tomorrow and I thought, what a great time to write and I'll just post at the hotel. So, here we go.**

 **P.S. I refuse to see Tony as a man in his mid-forties, so he's in his late twenties and was just very successful in those few years.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

Pepper's POV~

I wake up with a bright light in my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes and pull my head away from the light. I slowly open my eyes again and realize it had been the arc. I look at Tony and see him sleeping peacefully as opposed to the last time I woke him up. The last time I woke him up….then I look down at my naked body and then at Tony's naked body and then I remember how we got like this. He had been talking in his sleep….I called out his name….he woke up….said it was a dream….and the dream was-no. I wasn't going to go there. I don't want to start crying. Suddenly, the windows start un-tinting. I realize it's bright outside and then I look at the clock. 7:00. Hmm, not bad after the night I had. I slowly unwrap Tony's arm from around my waist and untangle our legs. I creep out of bed and into the bathroom. I have that just-fucked look to my hair and a glow to my skin. Uh, what Tony does to me. Destroys me yet saves me at the same time. I jump in the shower when I hear the door open and I look through the clear glass of the shower and see Tony popping his head into the bathroom.

"I woke up in a cold bed alone. I was wondering where you'd gone." I hear him shout over the spray of the water.

"I'm here, you're fine. Nothing to worry about." I say, turning my attention back to rinsing the soap out of my hair. I hear the door snick and assume Tony's left till I feel arms wrap around my middle and Tony pulling me back against him. He pulls my hair to the right side of my face.

"I was going to leave and attempt breakfast, but I smelled your shampoo and I of course saw you naked and that tempted me as well and thought, 'I'm better at doing things with you then making breakfast." He says in to my neck as he starts kissing up and down my neck and then my shoulders.

"Tony," I moan.

"Mhmm," he grumbles against my shoulder.

"Not in the shower. We have work we need to get done." I moan, my knees growing weak and I lean my back on his right shoulder. His arms hold me tighter, pressing me against his chest.

"Work will be there when we get done." His offer sounded to good to pass up so I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How do you manage to talk me out of things so easily now?" I ask, staring into his mesmerizing chocolate eyes that are turning black.

"I am developing a new hobby, I guess." He gives me a charming smile that makes me want to melt to the ground. He grabs a hold of my hips and hoists me up so that I can wrap my legs around his waist.

"Just hold onto me, ok?" he whispers. I nod and lean forward to kiss him. He kisses me back as he walks me back under the water. He takes his arms off my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck. He brings his hands up and takes my hair off my shoulder then starts massaging the soap that I had completely forgotten about, out of my hair. I moan into Tony's mouth as he runs his hands through my hair. He pulls back and looks at my head.

"I think I got all the soap out." He grabs my hips again as I unwrap my arms from around his neck. I reach up and run my hands through my hair while looking him straight in the eyes. He breaks eye contact first and looks at my breast, which are now pointing out. I put my hands behind my head and arch my back, pushing my breast towards Tony's face. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe evenly, though I can tell it's not working well for him. I bring my arms back down from around the back of my head and link them back around his neck, fingertips playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

I lean forward and purr in his ear, "Tony,"

"Pepper, you don't need to seduce." He groans.

"You're ready to take me then?" I continue purring in his ear.

His eyes shoot open then I pull his head down to my breasts. He groans and then I feel him start placing open mouthed kisses on the tops of my breasts and his hands coming up to rub the underside of my breasts.

"Ooh, Tony." I moan and pull on his hair, pulling him closer to me.

"Tony," I moan. "Tony, please." I moan again, tugging his hair harder.

"Please what Pepper," he asks seductively.

No, I will not beg him to pleasure me. I'm going to have him beg me to pleasure him.

I slide off of Tony and push him into the bathroom wall.

He gives me a questioning look when I trace my fingers along the muscles and bruises covering his shoulders and chest. His eyes follow my fingers until they trace around the arc reactor.

"Tony, hey." I say, grabbing his chin. "I love the thing again now that it's no longer killing you. The arc is what keeps you with me and that's all that matters. I don't care that your chest glows. It's who you are." I say.

He leans forward, hands going for my waist, mouth coming towards mine, but I lean back and slap his hands away.

"Though, I'm not finished with you yet." And I push him back against the wall.

I kiss above the arc and then move to trace my fingers over his torso. I trace his abs, his ribs, any bruises, and then I trace his back muscles. I kiss every inch of skin I can reach on his chest, neck and shoulders.

Tony tries to move his arms forward, but I bring my hands from behind his back and trace the muscles in his arms, pushing them back against the wall. I then start kissing down his body, making sure to gently kiss bruises, and forcefully place open-mouthed kisses on his strong, tensing muscles that are trying to keep him steady. I attach my mouth to his right hip and bring my left hand down and trace the small strip of brown hair that leads from his bellybutton down to his now fully attentive erection. I trace the defined V that also leads down to my prize. I switch to his left hip, sucking and giving his hips matching hickeys.

"God, Pepper." He groans rolling his head back.

I finally come to my prize, hard and standing at full attention. I lightly run my fingers under the side of it, like I was doing his muscles and bruises earlier. I kiss the top and then his tip. I lick the pre-cum that has gathered there and pop his tip into my mouth. I lightly suck, and then twirl my fingers up and down the rest of his erection. I lick him like a lollypop or Popsicle.

"Mmmm," I moan against him. "You taste nice," I say, pulling him out of my mouth long enough to be able to say that before sticking him back in, but more of him this time.

"Ingh, Pepper! What-What are you trying to do?"

"I'm just trying to have some breakfast." I say as innocently as possible. "But I might have to try harder to get some…." I trail off, waiting to see his reaction.

"You won't have to-uh!" I stick him back in my mouth again and suck hard, my cheeks hollowing out. "Pepper! God, you won't-uh, you won't have to try very hard for much longer!" He cries out, whipping his head back and burying his fingers in my hair. I reach around and grab his ass and pull him towards me even more, though I know I won't be able to fit all 9 amazing inches in my mouth and down my throat. His incredible size makes me ache for him.

Tony pushes me further onto him, shoving more of him down my throat, though I don't mind. I like how he feels in my mouth and in my hands. I pull him out mostly then nibble at the tip.

"Pep-Pep, I'm going to cum," Tony groans.

"Well, I'm waiting. I'm ready for breakfast."

"Why can't you always talk to me like that?" he groans.

"Mmm, come on babe." I whisper against him.

He then cums in my mouth and I savor his salty taste. "If only my breakfast always tasted this good." I talk around him. He jerks his hips forward as I talk and starts thrusting towards my mouth. I finish licking him clean then I lick my way back up his body. I attach my mouth to the underside on the right side of his jaw. I give him a hickey so everyone knows he's mine.

"You're mean," he moans.

"I'm not done yet," I whisper in his ear as I bite at his ear lobe.

"Yes, you are." He tries to grab my arms but I quickly reach down and grab him, feeling that he's still hard. It's becoming almost impossible not to just pull him in me, but all he's done is made it about me so it's his turn. Tony may not think so, but he deserves to be loved and cherished and that's exactly what I'm going to do, but I'm going to be a little meaner about it.

"No," I squeeze him, "I'm not." He grabs my hips and thrusts his hips forward. He leans forward and kisses my neck and shoulders. I start pumping him in my hand and then the next thing I know, Tony has his head resting on my left shoulder and he's sticking his fingers in me. I gasp then moan at getting some relief there, and it causes me to squeeze Tony harder.

"Unh," he cries out, shoving his fingers in further.

"OH! Mmmm, Tony. God, Tony." It comes to the point where we are both thrusting into each others hands, almost to the point of begging each other to finish the other one off so that we can have our relief, but I was not going to do that and it seemed that Tony wasn't going to do it again.

I grab Tony's hand with my free hand and pull it out of me. I bring his hand up to my mouth and suck 1 of his fingers clean. He thrusts harder into my hand as I bring his fingers to his own mouth. "Taste me," I demand.

He stuffs his middle finger in his mouth and sucks while staring me straight in the eyes. It's a huge turn on but I'm not going to beg him to stick his fingers back in me and bring me the pleasure I so desperately need.

"Pepper, I can smell your arousal." He whispers unevenly in my ear. "Let me please you." He begs.

"Having you in my hand, with complete control over you please me."

"I know. Like I said, I can smell you." I bite my lip and try to remain in control and not let him do what he apparently wants to do so badly. I grab his hand and start pulling it towards my center then he starts moving his hand forcefully down there, but I redirect it so that it's on top of my hand, which is still pumping him.

"Help me here," I whisper. He wraps his surprisingly steady hand around mine and slows my pace. He squeezes up by the tip and then grabs my hand and rubs the palm against the top of him.

"This is how I like it." He whispers. "Slow and sensual, well most times anyway. Get creative with it. I don't want to just have someone pump. Do something besides just doing that." He whispers.

As I'm about to rub my palm on the top of him again, he pulls my hand away. "But some other time." And he grabs my thighs and wrap them around his middle so I'm taller then him and he's level with my breasts. He leans his head forward as he lets go of thighs and reaches around to shut the water off. He then wraps his arms around my hips and his hands pull my ass towards him. I grind against his abs, desperately seeking friction. His abs feel amazing as something to finally relieve pressure with.

"Tony, I have-I have to relieve pressure." I moan as he stills my hips.

"I know, Pep. Give me a moment." I didn't know if I could wait a minute. I was so turned on.

He walks us over to the counter and set me down, kissing me gently on the lips while pulling me closer to where his erection is close to my center. "I don't care what you want to do, just make sure you're satisfied."

My breath catches as I wrap my legs around him and pull him to me and just grind against him. The need for friction starts to subside, but I feel that deep, irritating itch that only Tony has ever been able to reach and satisfy. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and pull him even closer to me and whimper, trying to tell him what I need without actually opening my mouth.

Tony, being Tony, knows exactly what I need. He lifts me slightly off the counter, angling my hips so he can easily push in. He leans forward and kisses me passionately as he enters me, thrusting hard and making me cry out against his mouth. Tony pulls out and slams back in with bone-jarring thrusts. I tilt my head back as far as it will go and lean back on my hands. I look in the mirror behind my head and see Tony leaning forward and capturing one of my nipples in his mouth. He continues his hard, unbelievably incredible thrusts and I watch him in the mirror, becoming more and more turned on the longer I watch. I close my eyes as I start to feel my orgasm build up. I realize I'm not hearing Tony again, like I wasn't last night.

I lift my head up and push him away from my breasts. He looks at me and picks me up, turning around and pressing me up against the wall length mirror in his bathroom. He starts thrusting faster, mashing his lips together to hold in his noise.

"Quit closing your mouth!" I nearly scream, pushing my lips to his and worming my tongue into his mouth. He suddenly sucks on my tongue.

"Ah, shit, that feels amazing." I moan as he releases my tongue and starts giving me a hickey under my left ear and starts thrusting harder and faster, which I hadn't even known was possible.

"Come on Pepper," _he_ now purrs in _my_ ear. "It's not healthy to hold off for so long." He continues thrusting but I start thrusting back at him. I push my hips back onto his and throw my head back, hearing something shatter as I finally lose it. I feel myself clench Tony as I scream his name, unable to say anything else.

Tony keeps thrusting, trying to make my orgasm last longer and become impossibly more pleasurable.

"Tony, cum for me. Please, cum for me. I want to feel you cum in me. I want-" He's pushed over the edge before I'm able to finish my sentence.

"Pepper!" he shouts as his thrusts become jerky.

"Ooh," I moan as I feel him coat my insides.

"Mmm, Pepper. Oh God, the mirror." He says, pulling back and looking over my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see the mirror shattered. Then Tony's reaching behind my head and feeling around.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he pulls my head down so that I'm looking at our still joined bodies. I moan and clench around him and feel Tony freeze and stop his task of looking at my head. He then reaches down and pushes my hips up against the mirror and pulls out. I stand on my feet as Tony pulls me away from the broken mirror. I turn around and look at the extent of broken glass.

"You must've thrown your head back a little hard. That's why I was looking at your head. I was making sure you hadn't cut your head open or got any pieces of glass stuck." Before I can blink or register his words, he throws me up on his shoulder.

"Tony! Put me down! You were injured and I know you have not forgotten!" I poke a bruise on his shoulder and he winces. "See!"

"Yes Pepper, I'm quite aware that I'm injured." He says as he walks into the bedroom. He then throws me off his shoulder and I land on the bed with an ungraceful thump. I then look at the clock. 8:45. Shit. I had to be at work by 9:30.

"You are going to make me late for work." I say as he leans down to kiss me.

"No I won't, but promise me you'll stay right where you are for 5 minutes. When I come back then you can move, but please stay there for 5 minutes."

I look at the clock and then back at Tony who's putting his boxers on from last night.

"Alright. You have 5 minutes. Hear me? 5!"

"Great," and he leaves the room in just his boxers. I debate getting up, but I'm exhausted from the "fun" Tony and I have been having in the past 9 hours.

I close my eyes till I hear someone walking in the room. I realize it's Tony and then I smell coffee. Tony is a hit and miss with his cooking, but his coffee has always been amazing.

"I know that I tired you out so I made coffee." He says, handing me a cup.

"You know just what I need, when I need it." He smirks as he takes a sip of coffee.

"You could say that." He says.

"Ok, I'm getting ready for work now." I say standing up and carrying my cup of coffee into the closet with me. I hear Tony leave the room again and when I walk out of the closet with my clothes in hand, Tony is walking back in with his phone in hand. I walk into the bathroom and see him walk into the closest.

"Come see me real quick in the garage before you go." He says, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom with his jeans on and t-shirt in hand.

"Alright, I'll try." I tell him as I start putting my hair up. He stands there a moment longer, looking at the mirror then leaving the room.

I finish putting my makeup on then I check the clock and see that it's 9:15. Happy should be here any moment to pick me up. Hopefully Tony will say what he has to say quickly.

I head down to the garage and see Tony looking at his suit from the battle with Ivan.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He spins around in his chair and cracks a genuine smile and just stands up.

He walks over to his Black and White Audi R8 and opens the passenger door and looks at me. "Your ride awaits, Miss Pots."

"Wait what? Tony, Happy will be here any minute and I have," I look at my watch. "5 minutes left to get to work."

"Would you rather have Happy flipping out that he'll have to drive over the limit or me who could care less, Miss Pots?"

"I guess you, Mr. Stark." I say as I sit in the passenger seat. He shuts my door, runs over to his desk and grabs his leather jacket and keys. He hits a button and I hear a popping noise. Tony runs over to the car and grabs the roof and moves it off and leans it against the wall in front of the car and then throws his jacket in back and gets in. He starts the car and sighs when the powerful engine roars to life.

"Ready Miss Pots," he asks, turning to face me.

"I'll never be ready when you're driving, but lets go."

He faces forward, shifts gears and backs out of his parking spot with a grin on his face.

"I need to get to work, but don't get a ticket." I say as he shifts gears again. He waits a moment and looks at me.

"I thought you were going to say hair. Don't mess up my hair."

"No, I pulled my hair into a ponytail so I don't really care. It'll be an easy fix."

"Alrighty then," and with that he shoots out of the garage. Though I'm scared to ride with Tony sometimes, it's also unbelievably fun and makes you feel alive. I can't help but smile and laugh as I feel him almost immediately hit 70 mph. He looks at the clock in the car and then I hear him mumble something like, "still might not make it," then he shifts gears and speeds up, hitting 95 mph. We speed through Malibu, dodging cars as if they weren't even there. I start laughing as I feel the air whip through my hair.

I look over and see Tony smile while he continues to race towards Stark Industries.

I look at my watch. 2 minutes.

"2 minutes!" I shout at Tony.

I hear him mumble, "Shit,"

He shifts gears once more, speeding up incredibly faster.

"Looks like I'm racing the clock more then I thought I would!" He yells at me.

He speeds up, hitting 110.

"Won't the engine blow up or something?" I shout.

"I screwed around with it!" he shouts back. "It shouldn't!"

He races up and then I see SI in front of us. I check my watch again, less then a minute. I watch the second's tick I am. When it gets to 10, I started counting down out loud, shouting towards Tony.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!" and he pulls up in front of SI at 3.

"It hurts that you doubted that I wouldn't get you hear soon enough." He fakes a hurt look.

"Your ego is fine and I wasn't doubting. I just wanted to see if you could get me here before 9:30 and you did. Good job!" I reach over and scruff his hair. He leans back but leaves his hair as is.

"Make sure you drink lots of coffee. I don't want to hear that you've passed out due to exhaustion from an exciting morning." Before I can say anything, he's shifting gears and pulling out of the parking lot in front of SI. I just watch him drive off and shake my head then walk towards SI.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! That was longer then I had planned on it being. I actually started writing yesterday and finished it this afternoon. We are now in Florida but still have some driving to do, so you know. Yeah. I'm gonna go ahead and start the next chapter.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	4. Home Depot

**A/N: So, I seem to have a tendency to only update this story every 2 months and trust me when I say I don't want to have the updates that far apart, but I'm still facing writers slump, though I've made an actual timeline for events I want to happen in this story. PREPARE FOR DRAMA!**

 **P.S. I don't do tools. I tried! Sorry!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Tony's POV~

As I pulled away from SI, I watch Pepper turn around in my rear view mirror and walk into the main building while letting her hair down and covering the hickey I gave her this morning. I grin to myself in satisfaction and then start heading back towards the house. I've made a mental list of things I need to get done today. I need to get a mirror for the master bathroom and find a way to either fix up Mark IV and/or Mark V. Granted, not a long list but all 3 of those will take time to do. A lot of time.

I pull up to a red light and hear a whistle and holler come from the car next to me. I look over and see 4 girls hanging out the side of a jeep, staring at me or hollering at me. I rev my engine and see then yell in excitement. Little did they know, I was revving the engine to drown out whatever it was they were yelling at me. I look back at the stoplight and beg it to change colors as I continue to have the car make noise. I watch it turn green, look over at the girls, throw a peace sign, and speed off.

I'm in a relationship now so no more girls well accept Pepper of course since she's the one I'm in the relationship with. And I don't want anyone else but Pepper. I would've flipped them off but I'm not that mean. I drive back through Malibu, at the speed limit, till I pull up to my house. I just park the car in the front and run inside and head upstairs. I grab my measuring tape off the top of my dresser. (Why it was there, I have no idea).

I head into the bathroom and see the mess Pepper and I left. Then I turn around and look into the bedroom and see the bed is a mess and there are clothes all over the floor. I smile as I walk back out into the bedroom to quickly make the bed and pick up the clothes. I use my shirt from yesterday to mop up the puddle of water still sitting on the floor in some places. I throw the shirt in the hamper once I'm done with it then get back to the original task.

I put one end of the measuring tape on the bottom of the mirror and just step on the tab and pull it up till I reach the top. Then I lift my foot off the tab and the end of the measuring tape comes snapping up, retreating into the "holder". I then move the tab to the right side of the mirror and hook it on the little ledge given. I pull it across and then retract the measuring tape again and going back out to the bedroom. I set it back on the dresser and grab a pen out of one of the bedside tables and write the measurements on the back of my hand, just in case I happen to forget the numbers. 66W x 70H in. Ok, now back out to the car.

 **At Home Depot….**

I pull into the parking lot of Home Depot and walk inside. I go inside and immediately head towards the bath section, guessing that that's where it would be. I spot the mirrors in the bathroom section like I'd guessed but there's a group of girls standing there, checking themselves out in the mirrors. Not wanting to really interact with them I sneak down the aisle before it and dash across the mirror aisle and start casually looking at some sort spray on rubber, keeping my eyes on them and waiting for them to leave.

Suddenly, a blonde spins on her heel and looks directly at me. My eyes get wide as if I was a deer getting caught in headlights. I quickly turn away and walk in the opposite direction. I hear footsteps of sandals slapping the concrete behind me and pick up my pace, sharply turning into the faucet aisle. I feel a hand grab my arm and spin me around. I put on my best fake smile, trying to tell her to go away with my eyes. She looks at me for a minute with her head tilted to the side. She releases my arm and holds out a hand.

"Kathy Fairs," she introduces herself. "Oh, and no need to tell me who you are. I know who you are. Your Tony Stark."

I shake her hand and subtly nod, still hoping she'll catch on that I don't want to talk to her.

"I can tell you don't want to talk to me. That's fine. I really don't care. I actually ran after you to tell you that one of the girls I was hanging out with back there, the one with super dark red hair, practically the color of blood, is majorly obsessed with you and I can just tell you that you don't want her to see you. So, I'm going to lead them outside. We were supposed to be here to pick up hanging flower baskets for Bella's mom. Bella is the one that's obsessed with you. When we get to my car, you will here 5 horn honks. That will be my sign that I'm gone. For now, I recommend staying with the tools or lawn mowers or fertilizer. Anything that girls tend to avoid." She smiles at me, turns around, and jogs back to her friends.

"Super awkward," I mutter to myself. But I do as Kathy said and head towards the back of the store where a lot of fertilizer and dirt is. I stand around and after almost 20 min, I start walking towards the front of the store, afraid I'd missed Kathy's horn. As I almost reach the mirror aisle, I hear 5 horn honks and a lot of girls whooping. I take that as my all clear and head for the mirrors. I look at my hand and start searching for a 66W x 70H in. mirror.

After finding a plain wall length mirror, I pick up the box and head towards the front to check out. As I'm checking out, I look towards the door when I see someone run in. She has blood red hair and is looking around wildly. I see her take off for the dirt and fertilizer section and turn back to the older lady who is taking her time scanning the box. I look at her nametag and read her name.

I look up at the lady who looks bored out of her skull. "Lydia. That's a nice name." I say, trying to sound polite.

"Mr. Stark, are you getting desperate since you are currently complimenting at 53 year olds name?"

"No," I say, hating that she read into it wrong. I look back over towards the dirt and see whom I presume is Bella running towards the mirror aisle. I turn back to Lydia and hurriedly say, "I just need to go and-"

"Fine," Lydia says. "$999.99," she says.

I pull out my debit card, swipe it and grab the mirror and start leaving.

"Thanks!" I shout over my shoulder. All I get it a faint grunt as a response. I rush out to the car and awkwardly put the mirror in the back seat. It sticks straight up. Hopefully not tall enough to hit anything. As I sit in the passenger seat, I hear a squeal behind me. I look in my mirror and see Bella running towards me. I quickly start the car and start pulling away, though I'm to late as Bella grabs my shirt before I floor the gas.

"You-you're Tony fucking Stark!" she says in a strong Australian accent.

"Yep, that's me," I respond as I try to get her to let go of my shirt. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"I want to be one of your hookups!"

I look away awkwardly and then turn back to her. "I'm not-"

"Am I not pretty enough? Is it my hair color? Or the size of my boobs? Because I could go any color with my hair for you and get plastic surgery-

"I'm good, thanks. There's nothing wrong with how you look. You're very pretty, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and leave all my playboy ways behind. I'm sorry. I really am, but how about I give you my friend Rhod-I'm mean James' number?"

She starts sobbing. "I'm just not pretty enough! I knew it! You're probably hooking up with Kathy later!"

"Wait, Kathy told you I was in there?"

"She said-" sob, " she thought-" sob, "that she saw-" sob, "someone who looked like you!" She bellows. I look around for something and see a pad of paper and a pen in the back seat so I grab the pen and paper and sign it. "You're amazing and beautiful, Bella. Love Tony Stark" I hand her the signed sheet and then quickly grab it back and write a cell number on the back. She squeals as I hand the paper and pen back.

"Keep them and feel free to call that number anytime." I smile genuinely and drive away slowly, trying not to floor it and make her think I'm running from her though I am. I see her get her phone out as I pull out from Home Depot and rapidly dial the cell number on the back of the signed piece of paper. She starts jumping up and down till Rhodey answers his phone. I pull over and watch her face fall. She asks questions and I watch her shoulders sag. Knowing Rhodey, he'll have felt guilty about making her feel upset and will probably say something to try and make it up to her. I watch a smile spread across her face and her nod to no one. She ends her call and sees me parked to the side of the road. She smiles and waves at me then walk to a White Ford Explorer and climbs in. I pull away from the curb and take a deep breath as I head back towards home, trying to speed up a little in case she plans on following me.

* * *

 **Just wait for the drama. It's coming.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	5. Impaler

**I am going to try to at least update 2 times a month on preferably either Thursday's or Sunday's. Knowing me, I won't keep with that, but I'm going to try it.**

 **P.S. Roman Numerals IV and V are 4 and 5.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Tony's POV~

I'm cruising thorough Malibu, listening to the radio when I get a call from Pepper. I smirk, having a slight idea what she might be calling about.

"Hello?" I ask.

"You are going to pay, Anthony Stark." I hear her growl at me over the wind as I drive down the road along the ocean, leading to my Cliffside house.

"And why is that, Ms. Potts?" I smirk, trying not to laugh at her use of my full name.

"Because, I've gone through 3 cups of coffee already and that hickey you gave me this morning might've been seen!" She all but screams into the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear slightly so that I don't go deaf. Then my phone beeps signaling another call coming in.

"What the hell was that?" Pepper asks.

"I have another call coming in. I promise to call you back and if I don't you can scream at me in person when you get home. Love you, Pep." I say, as I get ready to switch lines.

"Yeah," I hear Pepper mumble. "Love you too." Then she hangs up. I switch to the other incoming call.

"Tony Stark," I say as I pull into my garage and park my precious Audi.

"Yeah, I know it's you," I hear Rhodey say. "Who's this Bella chick you've just hooked me up with?"

"Yeah, about her. I ran into her at Home Depot and she was creepily obsessed with being 1 of my hookups. I'm with Pepper now and she didn't seem to like my answer of 'no' when I turned down her offer. To make her feel better, I signed a piece of paper and put your number on the back. I think she was expecting my number, but I was thinking how you needed a date to your upcoming Air Force party or whatever and she was different so I thought that maybe-"

"Tony, I was planning on asking that girl, Marie-"

"I don't remem-"

"I told you about her, ok? Anyways, I was planning on asking her."

"Wait, was she the one who got divorced and had 2 kids and wants another 1, but is super strict to the 2 she already has?"

"She's not like that!"

"Yes she is. That's what you pretty much told me. You just didn't say it exactly like that. And I thought that Robbie guy that you can't stand had already asked her?"

"He did." I hear Rhodey mumble.

"So," I hint for him to tell me what's going on then as I grab the mirror box from the back seat and hold the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"I invited this Bella girl for coffee. She agreed and if she's all right, I'll have to consider which girl I really like more. What does she look like? This Bella girl."

"She has long, straight, blood red hair and a strong Australian accent." I tell him as I climb both flights of stairs to get to the master bathroom. "I think she had either light blue eyes or light green. I can't remember which."

"Oh, so not bad." Rohdey says sounding relieved. "I would ask you how her-"

"She's very conscious of whether or not you like her breast size. She thought I didn't want to get with her because of her boob size." I say, chuckling as I set the mirror down. Then I grab my phone from between my shoulder and ear and set it down on the counter and put it on speaker.

"Really? Ah, man, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Personally, I'd just try and talk with her. Try and learn things about her and just hope and pray she doesn't bring up her breasts. Also, try not to stare at them."

"Why? Were you? And am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes, you are on speaker because I'm fixing the mirror in the bathroom. It shattered. And for your information, I wasn't staring. I'm just guessing that staring at them will lead to her questioning you about them."

"Just because I've seen how you look at Pepper, I believe that you weren't staring though I would've had a hard time believing it before."

"Yeah, no, I would've too"

"Ok, I'll leave you to fixing your mirror."

I pick up the phone and turn off speaker. I put the phone to my ear, "Ok. Bye Rhodey."

"Bye Tony," and he ends the call.

I take the new mirror out of the box and lean it against the wall and then go to remove the old mirror. I hold the old mirror for a moment, staring at the shattered circle near the top and smirk to myself as I remember the morning's events. I put the mirror to the side and hang the new one on the wall. I look at the mirror and decide it looks fine with the only difference from the last on besides having no shatter in it, was that there was a thin gold frame on the mirror unlike the last one that had a darker brown colored frame.

I grab the old mirror and carry it down to the garage and lean it against the wall behind one of my trashcans. Then I grab the Audi hood and put it back on the car. I look to my desk and see Mark IV and V both sitting in pieces on my work desk. I walk over and sit down in the chair, continuing to stare at the piece of suit, trying to think of a way to fix the suits or at least do something with them.

"JARVIS,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Is there any known way to savage Mark IV and V?"

"Sir, they simply need a new coat of paint, and a few upgrades and repairs. Except for both chest plates and the helmet to Mark IV. The chest plates and helmet will need to be rebuilt."

"Hmm, simple enough. Alright, lets get Mark IV started on repaint and I will start working on fixing the Mark V chest plate."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS responds then we get to work.

After about 3-4 hours of working, I'd rebuilt Mark V's chest plate and applied all the upgrades and repairs needed for Mark V to become useable again. I set Mark V up for its turn for a repaint. I grab Mark IV, making sure its repaint is dry. I then repair Mark IV's chest plate and helmet and upgrade it with all the necessary upgrades when JARVIS alerts me of an attack suddenly happening downtown in an abandoned construction zone. Deeming Mark IV ready for battle. I put the suit on and blast out of the garage. I head for the downtown construction sight.

"JARVIS, who is it?"

"Unknown attacker sir. Reports are silver mask with yellow streak going down middle of his face and blue lightning bolts under his eyes slits. He also appears to have a spear of some sort that fires an electrical shock when scraped along something like a match and will fry, or at least majorly harm, any who come in contact with it."

"Great," I say as I come to a halt in the sky over the construction zone, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"JARVIS, scan the area for any signs of move-"

"Tony Stark! The famous Iron Man!" I hear from below. I look down and scan the construction sight, finding a pacing figure near the back of the main building that was under construction. I fly to the back of the building and land, slowly lowering myself to the ground before shutting off the thrusters and lightly landing.

"I was hoping you would come fight me," says the striped face man, stepping through a hole in the wall behind me. I turn around to face my new opponent with the strong Australian accent.

"JARVIS, who is this guy?"

"Alexander Woodyern, sir, known better as the Impaler in his home island off the shores of Australia. He's in his early 30's and has scars running up and down his right arm, which is why that arm is covered." I look at his uniform and realize how he has a bright blue sleeve running the length of his arm with bright yellow lightning bolts decorating it in bold print. His left arm has no sleeve, but a dark blue patterned tattoo starting in the middle of his lower arm and ending by his shoulder on his fairly tanned skin.

"He was in an electrical house fire. He was trying to fix the TV dish outside his house when a lighting storm struck and the TV dish outside his home was hit by lightning, knocking him off his roof and setting his home on fire, but not before nearly frying him to death. His family was safe, but Alexander was not as fortunate. His obsession with electricity since then will most likely be his demise, but he would never go down alone. Never has. He was a troubling kid who was often in the principals office as a child and he would bring whatever group he was hanging with down with him. After he was well enough to leave the hospital and go home after the accident, he killed all 5 family members-his 2 brothers and 1 sister and then both parents. He strapped them to a table and electrocuted them to death and then called 3 neighbors over with a panicked call saying his family had been murdered and then locked the 3 neighbors in his house and stabbed them to death, stabbing each person 10 times in the chest before he stopped. He's psychotic and mentally unstable, but brilliant when it comes to electricity and knowing where to injure a human body, making it unable to be able to ever heal. He carries around the weight of his accident as his family's fault for sending him out to do it and not getting harmed when he was. He blames his neighbor's as well, but for what, he's never said. He's easily angered and will kill anyone who gives him a reason to be angry. He's feared greatly in his hometown."

Great. Another villain with a tragic accident that happened in his life, causing him to mentally break.

"Glad to know you know who I am all the way down in Australia." I tell him, keeping my distance.

I see a hint of anger flash in his eyes. "Oh, yes," he replies. "Especially your disastrous Birthday party." He finishes his statement with a smirk on the lower part of his face, the part uncovered by his mask.

"I was dying, if you didn't know, but I'm working to be a better person in general, not just as Iron Man and I'm doing much better health wise and I'd never be where I am now without the people I have in my life. I've never been happier to be me. I only ever blamed bad luck for my misfortune." I think how that might not be true. I blame Stane for sending me to Ukraine and putting shrapnel in my chest, but also, I hate to say it, but I'm grateful for it too just in the sense that if it wasn't for that experience, as horrifying as it was, I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be Iron Man, I wouldn't be sober most of the time, I wouldn't have stopped making weapons, and I wouldn't be with Pepper. Wow. I wouldn't be with Pepper. I don't like that thought.

"They sent me outside to fix something I had no interest in fixing! They only sent me outside because I was simply reading a book! Plus, my knowledge of technological stuff helped. Just because I wasn't sitting on my ass and complaining about the TV not working, I got to go outside and fix the damn thing! I blame their lazy asses for making me do that!"

"I can comprehend that to a level, but I still don't understand why you accused the neighbors for your accident or killed them."

"Well, for one, it was one of those neighbors children that had broken the dish to begin with. Secondly, one of those neighbors had been my girlfriend and she watched me walk outside, climb that ladder, and get electrocuted; yet she never came to my side after I fell, never came and visited me in the hospital. All I got from her was a balloon that said get better and a card saying we were done. She was in love with the 3rd neighbor that unfortunately died that night."

"That is unfortunate, but harming other people is not the way to go. And leaving a child without a parent is flat out wrong. The parent didn't even do any-"

"Your right! She didn't! She let him get away with it! She even laughed when I confronted her about it! Claiming her little Mac would never do such a thing. Bull Shit! I caught him in the act!"

Wow. This guy is one circuit to short.

"Well-"

"And enough chatter! Lets see what makes you so great!"

I raise my hand and shoot at him with my repulsors and knocking him back through the hole he first climbed out of. I scan the area, not trusting to walk right in, in case he'd gotten back up and was waiting for me. I also stepped to the side as my scanner picked up a pulse running quickly back towards the hole.

Impaler runs straight past me, looking around to see where I'd gone. I raise my hand, but my suit naturally makes a little noise when I raise my arms or walk. He spins around and dodges as I shoot at him again.

"You are a good fighter, Iron Man, but I'm better. You only got lucky."

If this is how the whole fight will be, I might as well just call the cops to come get-

"AHHHHH!"

He charges towards me, spear outstretched in front of him and electricity zapping off the end.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm mean, but I thought I'd make you wait till at least Thursday, before posting again. What are your thoughts on Alexander Woodyern or 'Impaler'? Like him? Interested to see how this fight plays out and why I made such a big deal about him? There's a reason and you will see what it is soon enough. He plays a bigger role then you may think…. Mwahahahaha-starts coughing.**

 **P.S., I might be updating twice today. We'll see.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	6. Lightning

**So, been able to ponder Impaler? What do you think he has in store for Tony? And what about Pepper's call? What became of that? You'll have to see! Hopefully you don't hate me too much!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Tony's POV~

He charges towards me, spear outstretched in front of him and electricity zapping off the end.

I side step him and hit him in the back of the head as he runs past, expecting him to fall down or something instead of turning around and hitting me in the side with the bar part of his spear.

"JARVIS, how do I turn the spear off?" I question as I lift off the ground, but he grabs onto my foot and practically crawls up my leg, till he can wrap his legs around it and at least one arm. He raises his spear, about to strike when I fly out the top of the building.

"Lets go for a ride." I spin, fall then shoot upward, flip and shoot downward and that's when he loses grip of my leg. I grab the front of his uniform and throw him on the roof I've come to hover above.

As he's thrown from my grip, I rip the spear away from his hand and toss it on the ground behind me.

"Sir, the spear doesn't turn off until broken in some way. He's appeared to always have mult-"

I fly further off the roof as Impaler springs back off the ground, pulling a shorter version of his spear out of his belt and running towards me with it.

"JARVIS, will the suit withstand the electricity if hit or if I were to directly grab onto it?"

"Sir, the suit would be able to barely withstand one hit from that spear and that strong of an electricity amount, but if you were to grab on anywhere besides the electrical point, the suit would withstand the electricity with no issue."

"Alright," I mutter to myself as I take off into the cloudbank.

"Loser!" I hear him shout from below. "Chicken! Afraid? Is the great Iron Man and Tony Stark afraid of me?"

I scan the rooftops below me for a pulse point and see Impaler pacing the rooftop I left him on…. along with his first spear. Shit.

Suddenly, "Sir, move!"

JARVIS shouts at me as I dodge to the side, nearly avoiding the flying spear that fell past me. I react quickly though and immediately chase after his smaller spear. I grab hold of it just as I break out of the cloudbank and fly straight towards him, not slowing down, his spear in my hand.

He panics and runs in the opposite direction, about to jump off the rooftop and onto a shorter one about 20 feet away. I watch as he makes the jump, nearly landing, and quite roughly, which throws him off balance and knocks the spear from his hand. I drop his smaller spear and smash it unto my foot then jump to the next building and land and roll, though ungracefully since I'm in such a bulky suit and my fading bruises make themselves know for the first time since early this morning.

I kick the spear away from his hand then kneel down quickly beside him and smash his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"YOU!" I hear a voice shout behind me. It's Australian like Imapaler's but female. I stand and turn to who called out to me. Across from me is a woman dressed in light purple/gray dress and her hair pulled into a ponytail with stray strands flying around her masked eyes. Her mask reminds me of a masquerade mask, elegant, shiny, not something you'd expect a villain-or whatever she is-to be wearing.

"You just probably murdered my boyfriend!" She shouts at me. "And you'll regret it!"

"JARVIS, who-"

"I'm Storm Cloud and I will not tolerate this violence!" she starts waving her hand around her head, chanting something, something that I didn't want to figure out. I start lifting up off the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" She yells as she brings her hands down in front of her, an invisible force pulling me down with her. My vision starts getting blurry and I watch her leap towards me, her bare feet hit the roof beside me.

"JARVIS, what'd she do to me?"

"She is using a black magic of some sort, sir, and the blurriness of your sight is a side effect. You must find something to concentrate on, sir."

I stop trying to take in my surroundings and raise an arm as I'm brought down to one knee and aim to blast at her. As I blast though, she turns the blast around somehow and shoots it back to me. I roll to the side and rise up, continuing to shoot at her, but she continues to reflect them back at me. I give up on shooting at her till I decide to shoot at her and release a rocket at the same time, hoping that the repulsor blast will distract her enough to miss the mini rocket.

I try it and she does the complete opposite. She focused on the mini rocket and reflected that, but my repulsor blast hit her.

The rocket comes back towards me as she's knocked off her feet by the repulsor blast. As she stands back up I duck as the rocket flies over my head and turns back around to find me. I duck as it comes towards me again and hits her instead of me as she was looking up. As the force of the rocket knocks her back, I see no harm done to her. She glows a lavender color and then the lavender fades, as if she put a shield up around her. I repulsor blast her when I swear I see storm clouds and lightning strikes appearing in her eyes, clouds gathering over us, rain starting to pour down, soaking her hair and making it heavy. The ponytail holding her hair snaps and I see long red hair blow in the wind, but I don't concentrate on that as a force knocks me around. I'm being knocked left and right, up and down till I fly into the air and shoot around, almost trying to lose whatever it is, causing me to be hit around. I look down and see Storm Cloud, or whatever she's calling herself, waving her hands around as if she were chasing me or trying to get me to stay still. I turn towards her, heading right down at her, yet moving side to side so that she does not have a clear shot at "forcing" anything at me. I knock her on her back and hear her scream in pain as her back scrapes along the concrete on the roof of the building.

She moves her hands and traps my arms by my sides and pushes me back as she lies on the ground, breathing heavily and trying not to cry in pain. She thrusts her hand outwards, pushing me back even further. I touch my feet to the ground and dig them in, but the force keeps pushing me back.

"I will not tolerate this!" She screams as I'm turned around and something is smashed right through the center of the suit.

Right through the arc reactor.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh, right? And sorry short chapter, but I think it was enough for now.**

 **Tee Hee Hee, and that's not even the worst part!**

 **Thx for hopefully not hating me too much yet!**

 **AMM**


	7. Pierced

**Drama! What happened to Tony? What happened to the arc? You'll have to read to find out!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Tony's POV~

"Sir, the arc has been pierced. You must find a way to keep your heart going and a way to keep the shrapnel out of you chest in the next 15 minutes or you will die."

I stand up drowsily, waning to the right. I start to fly, but I get dizzy and end up falling back towards the ground.

"JARVIS, take me to the nearest hospital, now! And call Pep-Pep," I lose the ability to form words.

"Yes, sir," and the suit takes off. I soon hear the ringing of a telephone though I don't know what use it will do me as I'm trying to form coherent words but I'm failing.

"Took you long enough-"

"Mm, mma,"

"Tony? Ha ha, very funny. Ok, when will you be-"

"Pep, me, ma,"

"Tony? Ok, quit screwing around with me and actually talk."

I know I'm not forming anything kind of complete or coherent words but can she not tell that I'm trying. So, I try harder.

"Mm-meet me a-at th-th-the ho-hosp-hospital."

"What? TONY? WHY?!"

"Miss Pots, I'm sending you the coordinates to the hospital where I'm taking Mr. Stark."

"Tony, I will be there as soon as possible."

"Ok," was all I got out before Jarvis starts to descend towards the hospital. The moment he lands I eject myself out of the suit and stumble into the hospital, the suit just sitting outside now. I slam into the front desk and the nurse just takes one look at me then the shattered arc in my chest before calling for doctors to come to the front quickly for an emergency.

"TONY!" I hear Pepper scream as doctors and nurses come rushing at me, pushing me back onto a stretcher. Suddenly, I see Pepper running with the doctors and nurses, at my side and holding my hand. She has tears brimming in her eyes and a look of pure shock on her face as she eyes me over, taking in my bruised face and shattered arc while the nurses are now cutting away the t-shirt from my destroyed arc.

"Mam, you have to let go of his hand."

"I can't," Pepper cries. "Please don't make me!"

"Mam, you must if you want us to be able to save him."

They won't be able to, they don't know the technology, and hell I don't even know what all Yinsen did completely. I watch Pepper let go of my hand and my eyes stay with hers as she stops running with me. She drops to her knees and starts crying as I'm wheeled through doors to who knows where.

~Pepper's POV~

Oh my god. This can't be happening. I can't be on the brink of losing him again. It's only been 2 days!

I fall to the floor as they push him through the doors to try and perform emergency surgery, but I saw the look in Tony's eyes when the doctor told me to let go so he could save Tony. He didn't believe it. The arc is a design that Tony never wanted falling into somebody else hands. Especially after what Obadiah Stane did to him and after Ivan got his hands on the blueprints, but because of that, no one will know or have the technology to save him. That might've been the last I'll ever see of him.

"Pepper!" I look up and turn around as I hear someone running down the hall towards me. It's Rhodey and Happy both looking confused and worried.

"I moved Tony's suit from the sidewalk to the car." Happy tells me, though he knows it's not what I really care about right now.

"How'd you know what happened?" I ask Rhodey as he kneels down beside me and hugs me to him.

"JARVIS called me and Happy brought you here, so," Rhodey replies.

"You should've seen him." I whisper.

"Guys, we should move out of the way." Happy gently ushers up to our feet and leads us to the waiting room. I collapse into a stiff chair and Rhodey takes the seat right next to mine.

"Pepper, what happened?" Rhodey asks gently.

"I don't know. I called him earlier and then he said he had an incoming call and would call me back later. Then, he finally called me back about 15 minutes ago, murmuring incoherent words and makes small noises when he finally gets out 'meet me at the hospital'. I thought he was joking when all I heard were little mumbles, that he was trying to be funny, but he wasn't. I knew that when JARVIS sent me the address of the hospital. Tony wouldn't have freaked me out like that. When I got here, I saw the suit lying outside, but Tony wasn't anywhere to be seen. I ran inside as they were pushing him onto a stretcher and pushing him away. I ran after them and caught up, grabbing Tony's hand. God, it was awful. The arc-it, it was ruined. Shattered as if something went right through it. And he was pale. So pale. Like the time when you found him in the basement when Stane had taken his newer arc, Rhodey."

I feel Rhodey shutter next to me but he just pulls me into a hug over the armrest of the chairs. Happy stands up and rubs my shoulder. I can tell he's upset, but he walks away, claiming he needs to park the car. Rhodey gently pulls away and stands up, chasing after Happy. He stops Happy and pulls him in for a quick hug as well. They pat each other on the back then Rhodey pulls back and talks to Happy, but I don't care to try and figure out what they're saying.

A nurse suddenly bursts into the room, eyes urgently scanning for someone. They land on me. I fear for the worse as she walks towards me.

"Pepper Pots, right?"

"Y-yes," I say, not trying to hide the fact that I've been crying.

"Yea, we are having some difficulties with Mr. Stark and are going to need you to quickly come with me." She says, glancing back towards the entryway to the room they wheeled Tony off to.

"Why?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well,"

* * *

 **I'm so mean! I know, but I am actually coming out of my writer's block, I think and well, lets just say I don't want to stop writing. I'm also currently juggling this with my sketching, which I'm finally getting back into, and schoolwork, which should be laying off since school will be ending in about a month, May 18, to be exact, but that's a Wednesday, though don't be surprised if I don't update on Thursday. If I don't, I will probably update either Friday or just post an extra chapter or 2 on Sunday.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	8. Different Hero

**I left you at another cliffhanger. Ha ha ha ha ha. I'm mean and you know it, but better get used to it. This is defiantly not the last cliffhanger.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Pepper's POV~

"He keeps blabbing about something called JARVIS? And JARVIS, would know what to do? When we asked what JARVIS was, he then started blabbing about you. 'Pepper would know,' and 'Pepper knows what-knows JARVIS,' stuff like that. Or at least, that's what we could make of his nonsense."

I was furious. He was dying and she was calling his answer for their problem and she called it nonsense?!

"Show me where. I can get JARVIS."

"Follow me, Miss Pots." And she rushes me back towards the surgery room. I hear Rhodey shout behind me, but I don't look back. I just keep following the nonsense nurse.

"What is JARVIS?" she asks as we rush back towards Tony's surgery room.

"Something Tony-"

"Ahhhh," we hear someone scream. We stop dead in our tracks then we hear a monitor flat lining. I feel bad for whoever just lost someone. Then there is much yelling coming from a room up ahead. The nurse takes off running and I do too.

She leads me into a room and there's Tony, lying stock still on the bed, his chest not rising or falling. I heard the doctors shouting at each other, 'cardiac arrest,' and 'is shocking him safe,' I run to Tony and lay my head on his chest, hearing no heart beat. I pull back and move my fingers under his jaw to his pulse point and feel nothing. Then I realize. I'm the one who just lost somebody. I'm then pulled away, but before anyone says anything, I'm running towards their computer, yanking a hard drive from the pocket of my suit jacket and plugging it in.

Someone yanks me around. "Miss, you can't be in here!" the nurse shouts.

"I'm saving his life!" I yell back then yank my arm from her grip. I turn back around to the computer and open the files that are required for JARVIS to run on such a low quality computer compared to what Tony has.

"Doctors," I hear JARVIS say. He's not loud enough so I turn the volume all the way up on the computer.

"Doctors," JARVIS repeats. They all stop as Tony continues lying flat on his back. Suddenly, the heart monitor goes haywire and Tony's back arches higher then I knew possible and his head rolls back as he begins to start struggling against the restraints they've now placed on his wrists. They turn towards me and I run over to Tony. The doctors don't seem to notice me. I smooth Tony's hair away from his face as JARVIS starts to instruct the doctors.

"Mr. Stark had an arc placed in his chest in Ukraine when he was kidnapped. That arc eventually poisoned his heart with palladium. He created a new element 2 days ago, but that has been destroyed. You must eject the arc from his chest. The only part safe enough to take out is the base or the blue part."

"Pep-Pepper-ahh! Ahh, ahhhahahhh!" He screams as his back arches again and his eyes flash open for the first time since I've been in the room. They're dilated, to the point there's almost no chocolate brown that I've learned to love staring into. I'm yanked back, away from Tony, but he breaks restraint holding his left arm, something that surprised the doctors, and he reaches for my hand.

Tony grabs my hand firmly, not letting go.

"For the moment, we will need a replacement for the arc, but the only other arc that is available is in the Stark Mansion. We will need Colonel Rhodes to go get the arc, but in the meantime, we need to stabilize his heart. Someone with small hands will need to remove the left over pieces of the arc reactor currently in Mr. Stark's chest. Then, someone will need to reach in and grab the copper wire that-"

"JARVIS, I've done this before." The doctors all look to me.

"I had to do it when Tony switched out his first 2 arc reactors. My hands were small enough, though it sounds like I'd be doing the opposite."

"Miss Pots, then, you are qualified, and I know Mr. Stark would trust you enough to do this."

I pry my hand out of Tony's as I run out of the room. I find Rhodey pacing in the waiting room.

"Pepper, what happened? Is Tony alright?" He questions.

"No, he's not aright. He's gone into cardiac arrest. I need you to run to the mansion and grab his old arc." The one that gave him palladium poisoning. Shit.

"The one that was killing him before." He asks in disbelief.

"It's the only thing that can keep him alive till he can get a new one.

"We'd better hope," Rhodey says as he runs out of the hospital. I watch him climb in his truck and zoom out of the parking lot. I run back towards Tony operating room. As I step into the room, I shuck my jacket off and turn to nonsense nurse.

"I need a copper wire and a magnet, now." She nods and runs out of the room.

"Pepper, Pepper!" I hear Tony shout as he squeezes his eyes shut in pain and he arches his back again. He's fighting for breath now.

Nonsense nurse runs back into the room and hand me a copper wire with a magnet. I hope the wire is long enough and that the magnet is the right size and powerful enough to pull away the shrapnel from his heart.

I tie the wire to the magnet when I hear footsteps running down the hall. Rhodey appears in the doorway. He looks at Tony then at me and runs to me with Tony's Palladium poisoning arc. I drop the wire and the magnet and dash to Tony's side. I smooth away more of the hair from his forehead and squeeze his hand.

I put his old arc to the side for a moment and push on Tony, lowering him back down to the operating table. He opens his eyes and looks at me as I remove the ruined arc from his chest.

"Like operation," he breathily says.

"Mr. Stark needs oxygen." I hear JARVIS say as I weakly smile at Tony's comment, remembering the words he told me the first time I did this and caused him to go into cardiac arrest. A doctor comes up to Tony and put a breathing mask on. I pull the arc out of his body completely then motion for Rhodey to come over.

Rhodey dashes to my side and takes Tony's old arc without any hesitation. He then backs up and looks at me as he walks to the door. I nod, signaling that I'll be ok, and he leaves the room after glancing at Tony one more time.

The doctors had removed his shirt, shoes and socks. I grab the old arc, trying not to think about how I'm saving him by putting poison back in his blood. He looks at me wearily as I lean back over him to put the arc in his chest.

His eyes dart to the arc, recognizing what it is and I see pain and anguish in his eyes. I feel awful for having to do this to him, but his eyes look to mine and he must see my remorse and he gives a small nod. I look to the hole in his chest and carefully grab the end of the arc and attach the walls of this arc into his chest. I slowly put my hand down through the organic plasmic discharge from the old arc, not thinking about how gross it still feels this is for Tony. This will keep him alive till we can find a replacement. He must see the disgust I still have in my eyes as I see him give a weak smile. I attach it the cord to the base plate and Tony jerks upwards and I hear a faint "Yowwww," come from beneath his breathing mask. The heart monitor starts beating normally again as I sit back on my heels. I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, the part that's not covered in what I still claim to be puss. I then grab the removable piece of the arc, so that Tony can switch out those cartridges when need be, and insert it carefully and gently into his chest.

"I told you I never wanted you to have me do that again." I tell him. He nods as his eyes begin to droop. I glance at the heart monitor, which continues to beat steadily.

"Miss Pots, congratulations. You just saved Mr. Stark's life. The surgeons cheer and a few pat me on the back as I sit down in a chair one pulled out for me. I stand back up after a minute or so as the doctors and nurses prepare to move Tony to a recovery room. I walk to the computer and begin to close the files needed for JARVIS.

"There's no need to panic, Miss Pots." JARVIS tells me as a countdown begins in the lower part of the screen, telling me how much longer till he's wiped from this computer. "Mr. Stark will be exhausted, wouldn't you?" Then JARVIS shuts off, wiped clean from the computer as if he'd never been there in the first place.

I walk out to the waiting room, looking for a sink since I completely forgot to wash my hand in the surgery room.

Rhodey spots me and runs over to me but stops from pulling me into a hug when he sees my hands covered in a sticky mess of organic plasmic discharge.

"Is he alright?" Rhodey eagerly asks as Happy comes to stand next to him.

"He should be. I switched out his arc since no one ever has before, plus I know how to do it. He's had me do it before. He went into cardiac arrest then, too, but it wasn't as serious. It was only about 30 seconds of him being in cardiac arrest. He's sleeping right now, but I'm not even allowed back there-"

"Miss Pots?" Nonsense nurse comes up behind me. I turn around, still holding my hand slightly away from me. She eyes my hands but then looks back up at my eyes.

"Since no one has ever been able to do something like that or known how to do it and you saved our patients life, even if he was your old boss, you are allowed to see him whenever you want, but you'll need to wear a certain badge when you are visiting him." She looks to Rhodey then quickly looks away, ducking her head down.

She nervously looks back up at him then shyly says, "I'm sorry, but I can't give you the same privileges."

"That's understandable. Pepper will keep me updated." He says giving a genuine smile before nonsense nurse turns around and walks away.

"You should ask her out." I tell him.

"Why does everyone keep trying to set me up?" he asks as she comes back over to us. She hands me the pass I'm supposed to wear when here then starts leading me back to Tony's room. Rhodey follows and gives me a hug, "I got to go back to work and I'll deal with the press for you."

"Thanks, Rhodey. Since Tony's sleeping, I'll probably have to make a few phone calls explaining my sudden absence today and that I won't be in for the next few days."

"Alright, let me know when Tony's allowed visitors, though I'll still check in with you till then."

"Will do," I tell him then he turns and leaves. Happy comes up to me and hands me a bag with clothes.

I grabbed a couple pairs of sweats for Tony and a couple t-shirts and regrettably a few pairs of boxers for him." I giggle at him as his face goes red in embarrassment. "Oh, I don't know if that's the worst part of grabbing a couple bras and pairs of underwear for you along with sweats and t-shirts." This time I blush, but still giggle. Happy gives me a hug and then leans back and says, "Keep me updated and let me know when visiting hours are an option."

"Of course. Thank you Happy." And with that he turns and walks away. I turn around follow nonsense nurse to a wash station where I'm able to quickly wash my hands. Nonsense nurse holds my bag of clothes while I wash my hands. Before she gives the bag back, she holds out a hand.

"I don't believe I've formally introduced myself. I'm Jocelyn Nightingale, but everyone calls be Jossie. And I could tell earlier when you said that what Mr. Stark was saying was nonsense. I saw anger flash in your eyes. I'm sorry for that. I sometimes speak my mind. I've been told that's a good thing and a bad thing. Depends on the timing."

I shake her hand and then she hands my bag back and leads me to the elevator that will take us to Tony's private room that Rhodey or Happy undoubtedly got him. We go all the way to the 8th floor, room 120, when we finally get to Tony's room. He's awake, nurses running around him, giving him medicine, trying to make him drink some fluids, all which he's refusing to do.

When I walk in and he sees me though, he stops arguing with the nurses and attempts to climb out of his bed. He still has just his jeans on, no shirt or sock and shoes. I rush over to him and push his back into the bed. He looks up and frowns at me but doesn't say anything or struggle at all. Jossie walks up to me and says, "Apparently he won't take his meds, eat anything, or drink anything. He insists that he's fine now."

"I'll talk to him. I think he's overwhelmed But, who could blame him? I'd probably feel overwhelmed too."

"Yea, ok, you try and talk him into at least taking his meds and drinking something."

"Sure, of course." I tell her nodding, and she ushers the other nurses out of the room.

"You need to take your medicine, Mr. Stark." I tell him, walking over with a cup of water and his pills.

"Still trying to order me around, huh?"

"Maybe," I say, smiling at him.

"He takes the pills and pop them into his mouth and then drains the small cup of water while staring at me the whole time.

I look away, not knowing what to do. When I look back up at the sound of him throwing the cup at the trash can, and making it, I see him still looking at me, head cocked to the side though.

"Pep-" I smash my lips to his, wanting to make sure that he's here and not dead on the operating table where I might've passed out by. He kisses me back, moving his hands up into my hair where he grabs a fistful and tugs me closer, down onto the bed next to him. I pull back and snuggle in right underneath his chin. He kisses the top of my head then exhales slowly.

I kick off my heels and pull my legs further up the bed, tangling them with his.

"What if the nurses come in and find us?"

"I don't really care at this point."

We settle into a comfortable silence till I can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. Tony grabs my arms and pushes me away from him to look me in the eye, his eyes questioning my comment.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously earlier when you called me and I'm mostly sorry for having to save you with something that'll slowly start to kill you again." I say, tracing my finger around the arc reactor.

I see Tony's shoulder fall a little at the mention of the old arc, but he squeezes my shoulders, making me look back up at him.

"Pepper, you saved my life. Plus, I can just build another arc as soon as I go home tomorrow." I poke him in the side and watch him fold in on himself.

"No, you aren't going home tomorrow. Whatever you did, you apparently broke you right foot and you have a huge cut along your forehead that'll need stitches and the cut running across your ribs and stomach will need stitches too. Plus, they think you have a concussion. Well, I shouldn't say they. I should say JARVIS. He told me earlier when I was on my way to you. He just happened to leave out the little detail about the arc."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like him, but ok. I'm still going to fight to go home though." He says, settling back into the pillows.

"I'm sure you will," I say as I start to stand up.

"No, don't go. Please," Tony whispers into my neck as he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me back towards him.

"I'm going to change into sweats and a t-shirt. You have sweats and a t-shirt too, though I don't think a t-shirt would be recommended right now."

"Ok," is all I get as a response as he slowly sits up and swings his legs over the side of the hospital bed. I toss him a pair of sweats, which he puts on quickly, just dropping his jeans to the ground, stepping out of them, and then stepping into sweats. I grab my stuff then head for the bathroom.

"Aw, come on. I want to watch you change." At least he's still Tony.

"I need to wash my hands again, so no." Then I walk into the bathroom and change quickly. I then wash my hands and savor the scent of Tony that's covering the t-shirt of his I grabbed on accident for me. I walk back into the room and see Tony nearly asleep. I put my dirty clothes back in the bag and then grab Tony's jeans up off the floor and place them in the bag as well. I then crawl into the bed beside Tony and pull the covers up with me. I snuggle into him with my face pressed against his chest and his chin resting on my head. I sigh and he does too. He then pulls me closer and we fall asleep like that. I hope that he isn't to hard to deal with these next few days.

* * *

 **No cliffhanger this time tho there was definitely a lot of drama, was there not? So, what'd you think? Your reviews and favorites and follows mean the world to me, you guys. They make my day. So, yea! I'll see you all in my next chapter!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	9. What Do You Want?

**So, who hates me? Let me know in the reviews along with any other thoughts. You follows and favorites of me or any of my stories and your reviews make my day guys, really. Though, I'd better get back in your good graces, huh? Well, I guess I'll remain 6 feet under with you guys for now, cuz we're still not back in Kansas Toto.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

~Tony's POV~

I wake up with Pepper snuggled into my side in the hospital room. I gently rub her back then realize that they changed me into a stupid hospital gown. Yuck. Then I see a bag of clothes sitting in a chair. I gently move Pepper's head off my shoulder and lay it gently on the pillow, before ripping the IV's from my arm and taking off my breathing mask. She whimpers in her sleep. I look at her and see dark circles under her eyes. I don't remember much, but I remember that at some point in the disaster that happened while I've been here, I saw her eyes. Her blue eyes as blue as a crystal clear lake. I could get lost swimming in them for hours.

I kiss her cheek and throw my legs over the side of the bed and attempt to stand. I immediately fall back down but catch myself from landing to hard on the bed and waking up Pepper.

I attempt to stand again, but still have no luck. I finally stand after about 7 attempts. Next, walking. I shuffle along things in the room, holding onto whatever I can. My left arm is particularly tired and my head is spinning, but I've had dizziness before and am used to the effects it normally has. So, I walk, or more like shuffle to the bag and see that a pair of Pepper's sweats are missing and one of my t-shirts. I look over to Pepper and see her wearing my cheesy "I am Iron Man" t-shirts. I smile slightly then pull out just a pair of black boxers and some sweats. I think the nurses and doctors tried to shock me at some point because I look through the open bathroom door and see in the mirror red marks on my chest as I strip out of my hospital gown. I toss the hospital gown on top of the heart monitor they had me on.

I lean over and try pulling boxers on. I have a great deal doing this. Is this still an effect from that witch?

That's the first thought I've had of that part of hopefully yesterday. I could only hope that I've been out a day. I shuffle over to the bed and sit on the edge and lean over that way and pull my boxers up and have much more success. I just have to stand at the end, but then I'm good. I can do this with recovery, but if I have anything to say about how long that'll take, 4 days. No debate, though knowing Pepper or Rhodey, hell even JARVIS, I should be resting for not 4 days. More like 4 weeks or something.

I pull sweats on and turn around just in time to see Pepper roll from her shoulder and onto her stomach and then she shoots up on her forearms. Her hair is all in her face. I lean forward and placing that hair behind her ear. When her eyes meet mine, I smile and then she's tackling me. She almost falls onto the ground as she loses balance. I grab her in my arms and stand up quickly. The room spins for a second, but I'm over it quickly over it. I blink a few times then look at Pepper who's looking at me, wide-eyed.

"Tony, put me down." I do as she says, but mourn the loss of the feeling of holding her in my arms.

"You shouldn't have been holding me, especially after what you've just been through. She eyes the arc and then looks away.

As unhappy as I am to have the thing back in my chest, I'll be home soon enough to make another of the one that actually went back to saving my life. I look away, but then back at her as she sniffles.

I walk up to her and she looks at me. I see the guilt in her eyes. She blames herself for this arc.

I grab her chin and look her in the eyes and smile a crooked smile. I see Pepper's lips break into a smile as she chuckles softly. I pull her to me and just hug her, perfectly content with just doing that.

I pull back, suddenly needing to feel her lips on mine. She kisses me back, but gently. Later, I will want more, but right now, gentle is ok. I don't think my body could physically handle rough right now.

"Mr. Stark," I hear a voice behind me speak. "And we weren't alerted." Her eyes drift to Pepper. I step in front of Pepper.

"Not like it matters. I was just changing into something more comfortable then your stupid hospital gowns. I was going to go back to bed. I'm exhausted. So, you are delaying me sleep even longer." He looks at her, eyebrows raised, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"My apologies Mr. Stark, but even if you were going back to sleep, I need to log whenever you're awake and asleep. Also, seeing you pulled your IV's out and took your breathing mask off, I'll need to put the IV's back in and the breathing mask back on."

"What? You don't think I'm capable of doing it myself?"

"Mr. Stark," the nurse starts.

"Nope, I'm done with this conversation." I walk back over to the bed and sit down, putting the IV's back in there proper place with out even hesitating but I keep the breathing mask off.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Nope, not putting that breathing mask on unless I feel the need for it. My breathing is fine right now and my head is as clear as mud."

"Mr. Stark, that's not exactly reassur-"

"Do I look like I really care?" I flop back onto the bed and put an arm over my eyes, feeling both Pepper and the nurse's eyes on me till I hear a soft _snick_ of the door closing. Pepper bursts out laughing.

I lift my arm slightly and Pepper continues laughing as she walks over to me.

"You should've seen her face!" Pepper says. I smile; glad I could make my girl happy.

"Do you think she's gone?"

Pepper quiets down for a moment and listens, and then says, "Yea, I think so. Why?"

"Because," I say, ripping the IV's back out of my arm, "I don't want their stupid pain killers." Pepper gasps.

"You want to feel pain?" She asks, horrified.

"I've actually felt far worse and it's making me nauseous." Before Pepper can continue that conversation, I change the subject.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Surprisingly, only a little more then a day. I think everyone was expecting you do be out for days. You came here around 6 not yesterday, but the day before. It's currently 3 in the afternoon."

"Hmm, not bad."

"No, not bad at all." Pepper's voice sounds huskier. I look at her, cocking my head slightly to the right.

She leans forward and presses her lips to mine. I kiss her back, sliding a hand into her hair as I lean up on my left forearm and she puts her hand on my chest.

Her tongue lightly grazes my bottom lip when I start struggling to catch my breath. I pull back, putting a hand to my chest and sitting up all the way. I try sucking in large breaths, just trying to regain the feeling that I have enough air in my lungs. Pepper quickly hand me my breathing mask. I try and argue that I don't need it and I'll be fine in a moment, but before I can attempt to use up any of my breath telling her that, she shoves the mask over my mouth and I immediately feel air going into my lungs properly.

I slump back down to the bed and away from the breathing mask.

Pepper tries to put the mask back on face while trying not to look guilty. Instead I grab her wrist and kiss her hand then up her arm. I kiss over the material of my t-shirt on her shoulder and then up her neck. I start placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw until I reach her mouth. I kiss her hard then pull back and prop myself comfortably against the pillows. I then beckon Pepper to me and she hesitates a moment before finally coming over to me and intertwining our legs together and laying her head on my shoulder.

Her fingers absentmindedly trace my abs as I trace designs on the small of her back. Eventually she stops tracing her fingers along my abdominal muscles and I feel her even breathing. I start closing my eyes when I hear the door bang open. My hand flies up to Pepper's ear and I cover it gently.

Agent Coulson, Natasha Romanove, and Director Fury storm into the room.

"Make a noise that loud again and none of you will ever walk again." I pull Pepper tighter to me. I see all 3 of them eye Pepper snuggled into my side then the serious look on my face.

Fury dismisses the guards he brought with him from the room and looks towards me.

"My apologies, Mr. Stark." He sneers.

"I'm in no mood to joke around Fury. What the hell do you want?"

Fury looks to Natasha then Coulson. "Were either of you aware that the tables were flipped? That suddenly we're the jokesters and he's the serious one?" I see Coulson look nervously at the ground then meet the eye and eye patch of his boss. Then Fury looks to Natasha who looks like she'd pummel him into the ground given the chance.

"Director Fury, I don't think this is the appropriate time nor-"

"Not interested to hear, Romanove. I know." Fury turns to me, eyeing the arc in my chest.

"Did you miss dying, Stark?"

"It was the only way to save me. Trust me, I'll have another one back in before this thing has the chance to get anywhere close to killing me." I practically growl. I can tell all 3 agents are surprised by my aggressiveness, but I just want to enjoy being alive and being alive with Pepper in my arms.

"Glad to hear it, Stark. Seeing that you're….preoccupied, you and I'll have a talk soon after you are released."

"Looking forward to it," I stare directly at Fury's eye, not breaking contact and hoping he'll get the message to get the hell out. I'm so done for today.

I watch Coulson and Fury leave the room but Natasha stays. She looks at Pepper then at me.

"Just take care of her. Put her before everything else, even saving the world."

I nod at her and I watch a few tears gather in the assassin's eyes. Then she quickly turns on her heel and marches out of the room.

 _Where'd that come from?_ I think as I fall asleep.

 **What'd you think? Is this story any good at all? Let me know!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	10. More Tame Hospital Drama

**Hey! So, I'm hoping you're enjoying this story, as it is very fun to write. I will be a little busier in the next month and a half or so. I recently got accepted into a certain class I've been trying to get into and it goes from April 25-June 12. I have yet to figure out my schedule, but I'll know by Monday. I'll keep updating at least on a Sunday or Thursday, though maybe not every Sunday and Thursday like I've been doing recently, but I'll try to have at least 2 chapters a month, but I'll probably have more then that up, hopefully.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Pepper's POV~

I wake up with Tony snuggled in behind me. My head right below his chin, so I'm really snuggled into him. I hear the door open and shut quietly then Nonsense nurse, or Jossie, comes to stand in front of me. She bends over to my level and nods at Tony.

"He's fine," I whisper. "He took his meds-"

"No, I already know he did that. I was in here earlier." She whispers back to me. "I'm in here because there are reporters out in the waiting room trying to get back here. I don't know who tipped them off. We've been telling everyone to keep mums word that Mr. Stark's here, but someone told reporters and the reporters are trying to charge up here."

My eyes widen and I nod.

"I'll get him up and around."

She nods then, "You can take the service elevator but I don't know how to get you back out. I can't go with you because I have other patients and no body's available to type in the code to let you out of the back doors."

"We'll think of something. Thank you, Jossie."

She nods and quickly leaves the room.

I start to scooch forward when Tony pulls me back.

I turn in his arms but he doesn't wake up. "Tony," I whisper. "Tony, wake up." I say louder. I smack him on the side of the face but all he does is mumble something in his sleep and then goes back to being completely content sleeping.

So, I try the only thing that Tony responds best to. I kiss him hard on the lips.

I feel Tony start waking up as I thread my fingers through his hair and hold his mouth to mine as he stars kissing me back. He sits up, pushing me back as he continues to kiss me. His tongue starts tracing my lower lip, but I pull away before I lose all coherent thought.

"Good morning," he says smiling lazily.

"Yes, good morning, now get up. We're going home. You got reporters who found out you're here and are trying to get up here."

Tony looks thrilled at the mention of leaving, but then his smile melts off his face and into a neutral look.

"I don't know what we're going to do."

"Don't worry, I already got an idea." He says as he gets out of the bed. He looks like he's about to fall over as he starts walking over to the bag of clothes.

He tosses me my suit from 2 days ago. I look at him confused as he pulls out jeans, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket that Happy grabbed for him for some reason. I drop my sweats and pull my pencil skirt on as Tony drops _his_ sweats and pulls hi jeans on. I pull on my blouse and suit jacket. I look over to Tony pulling on his t-shirt and slipping his tennis shoes on.

I step into my heels on and grab my purse and out clothes bag after Tony tosses me his sweats. He then grabs his leather jacket and walks briskly out of the room without even a second glance back.

I, on the other hand look around the room making sure we aren't leaving anything behind then follow Tony down the hall towards the regular elevators.

"Hey!" He turns around and looks at me expectantly.

"They said we could use the service elevator."

He starts walking back towards me, but I realize he's got a bit of a black eye and a very evident scratch under his eyes plus his stitches along his hairline. I open my purse and bring out my extra foundation and blush that I keep in my bag. My skin is a little lighter then his, but it'll have to do.

"We should cover up your scratches just in case we see reporters."

He stops, but says, "I'm planning on seeing the reporters."

"What? Why?" I ask in disbelief.

"My plan is to go down there looking fine and act as if I was visiting a friend. Not like I'm one of the patients."

"Then we definitely need to cover up your scratches." I say, pulling out my brush as well. Tony rolls his eyes, but holds still as I try and blend the foundation and blush and make it look natural.

When I finish, I stand back to admire my work. I did an all right job, though it's a little lighter under his right eye and darker around his left eye. I just pull down his hair to try and cover the stitches on his forehead though they aren't as easily hidden.

"Just don't mess with you hair," I tell him as I tuck my makeup and brush back away in my purse. Tony mumbles an ok and takes off towards the service elevators and puts his jacket on.

I follow him into the elevator and push the buttons. Tony suddenly falls into the wall of the elevator and he loses all color in his face. The makeup actually looks darker now.

I rush over to him and see him struggling to catch his breath.

"Pinch….my cheeks," he says breathily. I look at him confused but do as he says. I punch his cheeks till he pulls his face away from my hands. I see his cheeks are red and then I hear the elevator ding, signaling we've reached the main floor. The doors slide open and Tony pushes off the wall and stumbles out of the elevator like a drunk.

He starts waning to the right so I go to his left and pull on his arm to get him back upright. He looks at me appreciatively as I watch the red start draining from his cheeks again.

I stop him quickly and pinch his cheeks again. I pull away before he has the chance to.

I then pull him away from the wall and wrap his left arm around my shoulders as he starts waning to the right again. I pull him along with me as we head towards the main entrance. As we step into the main room, we are ambushed with reporters and their recorders being shoved in Tony's face.

"Mr. Stark, why are you here?" I hear one reporter ask.

Another, "Mr. Stark, is it true you were attacked and went into Cardiac Arrest?"

Tony suddenly holds his right arm up and the reporters go silent as if he put a spell on them all.

"No, that's not true." Tony says, to my surprise and relief, clearly. "I've been here in the hospital the past few days, yes, but to visit a friend of mine. Not for my own personal reasons." I feel Tony suddenly get heavier against my shoulder so I quickly walk him out of the main room before he collapses. Once we get to the parking lot, I look around and see Happy thankfully pulling into the hospital parking lot. He sees Tony and I and pulls up to us.

"What's going on, boss?" He asks as Tony collapses to the ground. I try pulling Tony back up, but can't so Happy gets out of the car and quickly comes around the car to help me get Tony off the ground. Happy gets Tony up and into the backseat.

I look at Tony and see that he's passed out. I climb into the back and put my hand on his forehead, realizing he has a fever.

"Happy, take us to Tony's place." I order.

"Yes mam," Happy says and quickly pulls out of the Hospital parking lot.

As I pull out, I see a couple walking into the hospital with their hands clasped tightly together. I can't help but think of how pretty the girls red hair is, but I turn back around and concentrate on Tony as we head towards the mansion.

* * *

 **Hmmmm…. Keep pondering….**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	11. Bathroom Naps

**A/N: So, I know the last chapter was short, but I'm super busy now with my extra classes I'm now taking and school is finishing up so all the teachers are cramming things in. Anyways, what will life be like at home with Tony being as stubborn as he is? You can already predict that he's not going to rest…. Anyways, read on!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Pepper's POV~

As Happy pulls into the drive of Tony's Malibu mansion, I start to attempt to get Tony into a sitting position. That's not as easy as it may sound, though. So, Happy gets out of the car and comes around to open the right door. I push Tony towards him and he wraps one of Tony's arms around his shoulder and practically yanks Tony from the car. I quickly follow as Happy drags Tony to the front door.

I dash in front of them and quickly unlock and open the door for Happy and Tony. Happy brings Tony inside and lays him on the couch. I don't mention that I wanted him upstairs in his room.

Happy turns around and heads back out to the car. "I'm going to grab the bag of clothes." He says as he passes me.

I only nod my head and go to Tony. I pull off his shoes and socks and then sit on the floor next to his head and just watch him breathe shallowly. I run my fingers through his hair and start massaging his scalp. He starts quietly moaning then his eyes open and I'm staring into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

He smiles gently and closes his eyes again and sighs loudly.

"Hey boss," I hear Happy say as he walks back into the house with our bag of clothes.

Tony opens his eyes and looks up at Happy. He sits up and my hands fall out of his hair. He starts to stand up, but I practically tackle him back down to the couch. He then falls off the couch and onto me. I shriek and he starts laughing as he pushes himself up off of me and stands up. I'm about to stand up but Tony bends down and scoops me up in his arms and sits back on the couch, still holding me. He then looks to Happy who's standing there, looking awkward.

"Yes?" Tony asks innocently, as if what just happened never did.

"Um, do either of you need anything?"

Tony looks at me and shakes his head. I look at Happy and shake my head as well. "I think we're good. Thanks, Happy. I'll be sure to let you know if we do need anything." Happy nods and leaves quickly.

I look at Tony and see the smile fall off his face and his eyes close as he leans his head against the back of the couch.

"Tony?" I ask worriedly. I feel his forehead and he's hot to the touch. More so then he was in the car.

"I'm going to get you an ice pack but first we're going to move you upstairs."

"I'm-" he starts.

"No, Tony," I start to stand and as I stand, Tony starts standing as well.

I'm about to push him back down when he walks around me and heads for the bathroom.

"Tony!" I chase after him as he starts jogging.

"No, Pep, I'm going to be sick." He states as he gets to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him and locks it.

I run up to the door and start banging on the door. "Tony! Let me in!" I hear the toilet flush and then I hear someone lean against the door. I hear Tony sigh and then he mumbles, "I'm good, Pepper." Then that's it. I stand away from the door and go to grab an ice pack.

I come back to the door and try the handle to find it still locked. "Tony," I say as I knock on the door. I hear him breathing heavily on the other side of the door and assume that he's asleep.

I run upstairs to change out of my suit then I grab a t-shirt out of the closet and then I grab some jeans and run back downstairs. I grab my phone off the coffee table in the living room and go back to the bathroom door and sit down and lean against it and I check my emails and texts. I call back anyone who left me messages and claim that I'm going to be working from home due to recent complications. Most understand, others didn't which led to heated arguments which is when I stood and went into the kitchen so that I didn't wake Tony from his nap on the bathroom floor.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is but my classes that I got accepted into are in full swing and I have at least three classes a week and then in June when the classes are ending, I have 1 class a day for 3-4 hours. So, I will be so much busier which means that the chapters will most likely be shorter and more spaced apart. I'm really sorry about that, but after June 12 (last class) I should be back to updating more often. I should even be updating more after May 18** **th** **because that is when school ends. (My classes are at a different school) So, I will have the day to write and all that so, I'm sorry and**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	12. Rejected!

**A/N: These are becoming so spaced apart and I hate it! Especially since I'd been getting into the swing of updating every Thursday and Sunday but I guess my classes and a project I have going on in school are draining all of my creative juices right now. I normally think of things I want to happen in the next chapter during school and stuff when I don't want to pay attention to the teachers, but lately, I've been so focused on finishing the school year and again, my classes, that I guess I just haven't been thinking. The most I got for this one currently, I will continue to think about this chapter through the day as I'm doing this first part before school, is maybe the first few lines. We'll see what else I can get from it.**

 **P.S. I have not yet gotten to go see Civil War, but I'm definitely on Tony's side, no doubt and it's not just because he's my favorite super hero, but it's because I think his output also makes sense, his whole opinion and theory of what's going on. Plus, Tony's never really trusted the government, yet he'll side them here which means that they are probably more likely to be trusted, or maybe the exact opposite of that and they just want super heroes to do as the gov. pleases. Idk. I'm still TEAM TONY/IRON MAN!**

 **Thx! And sorry for the long A/N!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Tony's POV~

I wake up on a hard tile floor and my mind immediately thinks I got drunk and passes out-old playboy day memories. But when I open my eyes, I have no skull-wracking headache and realize that I'm lying up against the door to the half bathroom in my house. I don't remember how I got here, but I slowly stand up and turn the lock and start to pull the door open. There's something that starts to fall in as I open the door so I peek through the crack and see Pepper, asleep, against the door.

Her phone's in her hand and her laptop is flashing pictures like it's only been unused for a little while. I put my arm through the door and hold Pepper forward as I pull the door open all the way. I then lean down and pick Pepper up and she immediately gravitates into my chest.

I stand there, content with having her in my arms. I walk away from the bathroom, Peppers phone starts going off, so I walk up to a wall and prop my knee against it to hold Pepper while I grab her phone, shut if off, then chuck it onto a living room couch before it woke her up. I then properly pick Pepper up again and take her upstairs.

I get to my room and I nudge the door open. I walk in and gently lay Pepper on the bed. I pull back my side of the bed and gently pick Pepper back up enough to move her to my side. I pull her jeans down because I know from experience that they aren't the most comfortable things to sleep in. I take notice of her simple white undies, but don't get distracted by them as I push her legs under the covers and pull the covers up over her.

I lean back and head for the bathroom so I can take a decent shower but not before kissing her on the forehead. I watch a small smile grace her lips and then I head to the bathroom.

~Pepper's POV~

I wake up in the comfiest bed I've ever slept in. A bed that only one person I know has. Tony. I bring my arms down from being tucked under the pillow under my head and look up to see where Tony is. I also realize how much of the cool sheets I feel against my legs. Someone took my jeans off.

I sit up in the bed and look around the room for Tony. I see him sitting in one of the chairs over by a window in just jeans. His eyes are shut and his breathing looks even. I get out of the bed and walk to Tony.

I straddle his legs and lean my head against his chest. His arms suddenly wrap around my back and him breathe in deeply.

"Hello," I hear him say in my hair.

"Hello, I can only assume that you're the one who brought me upstairs, tucked me into bed, and took my jeans off."

"Mmmm, yeah. I knew I'm probably the only person you would let strip you of your jeans without losing an arm, even if you were asleep. Plus, I know from personal experience that sleeping in jeans is not comfortable at all. I think I've only ever fallen asleep in jeans when I was completely exhausted, to the point I don't even remember if I'd made it to the bed or not.

I feel his hands creep downward and then under my shirt. He begins drawing little designs with his fingertips on the small of my back.

I'm still drowsy from my nap and I soon fall asleep on his chest again. I don't remember Tony moving me back to the bed and re-tucking me in, but I know that when I wake up again in the morning, Tony is nowhere in the room or bathroom.

I get out of bed and slip on a pair of yoga pants and walk downstairs, still seeing no sign of Tony. Then I hear quiet words, "Shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill," And Then I hear someone start talking.

"No, dummy. I said over there. Do I need to retrain you or something? I'm pointing to the desk. Put it on the desk. Oh my god, here. Let me have it and I'll just put it on the desk myself." I then hear a loud crash then a thud. I dash towards the stairs leading to the garage and see Tony lying on the ground, fighting to catch his breath.

"Tony!" I shriek and run towards him. I drop to my knees as he starts trying to sit up.

"Just get me to my desk," he breathily pants. I pull him upward and he tries helping me walk towards his desk. He throws himself into his chair and grabs a wooden box and pulls out a metal cartridge. He pulls the center of the arc out and pulls a smoking cartridge out and replaces it. He tosses it in his trash bin, not even bothering to realize that he only had one cartridge left.

I examine his chest as he turns around with his water bottle full of something, I don't know what, and realize that a blocky pattern of veins has started to appear and spread away from the arc.

I walk forward and start tracing one of the veins leading towards his stomach when Tony stands and walks over to the middle of the room. "JARVIS, pull up the expo digital wireframe of the Stark expo model."

"Yes, sir." And a blueprint digitalizes in the middle of the room and I recognize it to be the model of the Stark expo model that Howard Stark had built and Tony had kept in his office as SI for the longest time until he promoted me CEO and took it out of the office after we'd had a heated argument. I wondered what he'd done with it, but it hadn't been the first thing on my mind at that time.

"What do you need that for?" I ask as I start walking towards him. He walks away from me though and walks straight through the blueprint. He grabs the blueprint and turns it vertical.

"JARVIS, clear away the footpaths, the landscaping and shrubbery, trees, parking lots, exits, entrances. Put it together as I had it before. Show me the viable replacements and then we're back to work." Tony stands from his chair and walks to the wine cellar and starts dragging pipes and supports and wires of all sorts from the wine cellar.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be doing this, Tony." Tony drops the pipe he was carrying and it nearly falls on his foot. He jumps back at the last minute and then walks to me. His arms circle my waist.

"You know how much I appreciate you saving my life, no matter how you had to do it, right?"

I nod. "Well, I still want to get this thing out before it has the chance to kill me. The palladium is running through my blood faster and you saw that I only had one cartridge left, so I need to get this taken care of. I'll be fine." He kisses my forehead then walks back into the wine cellar and come back out with a sledgehammer. He grabs some of the wires and wraps it around his shoulder and then throws the sledgehammer over the other shoulder and goes upstairs. I follow, wondering what he was going to do.

He walks into the middle of the living room to the tarp covering a portion of the floor. He yanks the tarp back and I see a huge hole in the floor.

"You put a hole in the floor?!" I shriek.

He nods and throws the wires down through the hole. He sprints back down to the basement then comes back upstairs with more wire then walks into the dining room and pulls back another tarp revealing another hole. He throws the rest of the rope through the hole and then heads back down to the basement and instead of following him; I grab my laptop and take a seat at the dining table.

For the rest of the day, I listen to Tony work, grunting and hollering when he finally got something to work how he wanted. I brought down something for him to eat around lunchtime and again around supper time and he ignored both meals. By the time I was ready for bed, he was finishing up the last of whatever he was building.

Around 10:30, I hear JARVIS tell Tony that the arc successfully accepted the new element again and Tony told him to start running tests. He was going to stay up till the new arc was ready. I started heading downstairs when I heard JARVIS say something Tony probably didn't want to hear when the lights suddenly go out in the whole house.

I grab the railing and hear Tony cuss before I see a blue light at the bottom of the stairs. The blue light starts coming closer and that's when I realize it was Tony.

"Come on, let's go to bed. JARVIS is going to work on restoring power." Tony sounds tired and frustrated. Both of which I can understand. He was impaled only 2 days ago and now the new arc has rejected the new element. Though I do know that Tony is tired, I can tell in his eyes, I know his mind is racing to figure out what he did wrong to make the arc not accept the new element.

"It's ok, you'll have it figured out by morning." I tell him and pull him to a stop so I can kiss him. He kisses me back but he pulls away to soon and continues guiding me up the steps. Why is he suddenly so distant? Is he blaming me for the arc that's quickly poisoning him?

As we reach the bedroom, Tony's phone goes off from his pocket.

"Go ahead to bed. It's S.H.I.E.L.D so I'll be a minute." And with that, he leaves the room. He just goes outside of the bedroom and closes the door, but it's still ajar.

"This is Tony." He waits a minute, listens to whoever it is that S.H.I.E.L.D wants to tell him. "I'm obviously up and around and at home and you've seen correctly. I'm still trying to redevelop that new element. The arc rejected it today so I'm going to run over it all tomorrow and make sure it's all working ok." He listens some more then, "fine, whatever. Tell Natalie-I mean Natasha Pepper and I said hi." And he hangs up the phone.

He walks back into the bedroom and I hear him change out of his jeans. He soon crawls into the bed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D saw in the paper that I'd been in the hospital, looking suspicious and that he wanted to know how the arc was coming along. I hung up before he could talk me into meeting with him like I know he's dying to."

"Ok," I say, trying to stifle a yawn and failing.

"Go to sleep," he says kissing my forehead as I settle on his chest. I didn't argue and was asleep in minutes. I hope things start looking up for him sometime soon.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I didn't even finish the A/N above before I had to go to school so I didn't get to write this morning, but I was able to ponder what to do for this chapter instead of thinking of the frog being dissected by my teacher in front of me during class today. That's always delightful. Anyways, I now have to get to my load of homework since I've been sorta pushing off so I could type this. Your welcome btw. Anyways,**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	13. Unwanted?

~Pepper's POV~

I wake many times over night, each time because of Tony or because I'm having a nightmare about Tony being dead or dying. The first time I woke up, I found Tony pacing the room. He was silent as a mouse so I'm not sure how him pacing woke me up, but it did.

The second time, I'd heard water running in the bathroom sink. Tony came out with a soaking wet face and soaked hands.

The third time, I saw Tony hunched in a chair and slightly rocking back and forth, leaning forward, leaning back, over and over. But spread out and not even. Like he was restless more then anything.

The forth time, he wasn't in the room at all. I'd flipped and ran around the house till I found him in the garage. It looked like he was working on a new suit. It was red and gold-his new favorite colors or something-while I heard JARVIS updating him on the progress of something. I stood there before Tony spoke.

"I know you're there, Pep." I walked into the room, grasping my arms and holding them close to me. I was freezing in only Tony's t-shirt and my panties in the garage that Tony had feeling like a freezer. He turned around in his chair and stood up before coming over to me. He noticed the goose bumps dotting my skin and my nipples poking out against the thin material of his shirt. He put his hands on my arms and quickly rubbed them up and down, warming me up before he pulled away and quickly ran to the small couch he had at one end of the room.

I'd immediately felt cold without his hands warming me up. He'd pulled something off the couch and came back to me with a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and when I'd least expected it, he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs.

I'd known it would be useless to argue with him, tell him that he shouldn't have been carrying me, but it was a losing battle that I didn't want to have. Instead, I'd rested my head on his shoulder and let him carry me. Once we'd gotten upstairs, I'd had him put me down. He did and I pulled him into bed and into the spooning position. "You're my space heater." I'd told him. He hummed in understanding and then I fell asleep.

The fifth time, I woke up still in Tony's arms, but I'd had a dream that I was walking down the aisle in a flowing white dress with a low back and see-through sleeves. I'd been walking down the aisle to Tony. It was wonderful until I suddenly was standing over his casket, sobbing. I woke up with tears silently rolling down my cheeks, but with Tony still pressed snuggly to my back.

Now, Tony shaking the bed violently awakened me. Tony was all the way on the other side of the bed, thrashing around and moaning and groaning out words I couldn't understand. I crawl across the bed to him. I attempt many different ways of waking him up. I yell at him, pinch him, hit him, try sitting on him, but he just threw me off, I try kissing him, but he wasn't having it. He wouldn't stop moving so that idea was useless. Eventually his lower half stilled but he still tore his head back and forth and was clenching at the sheets, practically tearing them in the process.

An idea suddenly popped in my head, a dirty idea, but an idea all the less. I gently slid an arm under Tony's lower back and lift him off the bed just enough to pull his pajama pants and boxers past his hips.

I drop his back on the bed by accident; he was not a light guy, even if I was lifting only his back. I'm not a weakling though, so I wonder if he was just really tense and didn't want to bend. I pull his pajama pants and boxers down his legs slowly and pull them off his legs and then toss them on the ground. I then see Tony's cock resting softly between his legs. I'm going to change that.

I lean down and lick Tony's love piece and then trail my fingers over the sides. The beautiful muscle begins to become bigger and rise from between Tony's thighs. I take Tony's cock into my mouth then pull it out and blow on it gently before sticking it back in. I graze my teeth gently over the head before biting on the very tip.

Tony's back suddenly flies off the bed and his hands are now in my hair. His back comes back down to the bed as I twirl my tongue around his shaft.

"Pepper?" I hear him gasp as I tickle the sensitive skin at the apex of his thighs.

I pull him out of my mouth and give open-mouthed kisses to the tip as Tony groans my name.

"Look who's awake,"? I whisper as I move to kiss his hip.

"Yes, thank god." He says in a rush.

"Bad dream?" I ask as I move to kiss his other hip.

He nods his head as I start squeezing his now very enthusiastic cock. I also move up and twirl my fingertips of my open hand through the fine line of hair leading from his belly button. I soon grasp his hip and kiss between his abs and up between his pecks before coming to his lips and hovering just over them.

With his hands still in my hair, Tony pulls my mouth to his and kisses me harder then he has since his accident.

"Why are you waking me up like this?" He barely gets out before I jerk my hand down with his cock hard.

"Mmgh," he grunts then pulls my hand away.

"Stop, Pepper. Please," He lies there, holding my wrist and breathing deeply.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Tony shook his head. "Then what did I do…. do you just not want me anymore or something?" Tony starts to sit up, but I pull my wrist out of his grasp and start to get off the bed. "That's it, isn't it? I knew it! I don't know what made you not want me," I climb off the bed as Tony quickly climbs off as well. I run out of the room as Tony quickly looks for something to cover his lower half. I barely reach the kitchen before I feel Tony tackle me from me behind.

He quickly turns me around and picks me up. He puts me on the counter then pushes me back and captures both wrists when I go to push him off of me and he pins them to the counter by my head.

"That is completely wrong. Absolutely not! Why and how could you ever think that?"

"Well, you keep walking away from me and you get really unattached at times. I woke up to you thrashing around on the bed and I couldn't get you to wake up. I hit you, pinched you, yelled at you, tried kissing you, tried sitting on you, but nothing worked so, I thought I'd kill 2 birds with 1 stone. I'd make you feel better then you probably have been and hopefully wake you from the nightmare you seemed to be having. Well, I woke you up for sure, but I don't know-" He cut me off with his lips on mine.

He pulls back slightly, "I'm sorry for being distant, it's not on purpose. I'm just trying to save myself and figure out who's done this to me all at the same time as well as poison running through my blood 2x as fast as last time. It's not the easiest to be "here" or "down to earth". And as for upstairs, I thought you were doing that to make up for what you had to do to save me, which I hope you understand I'm really grateful for that, but I thought you were doing that because you felt like you owed me."

It made sense. I can see where he was coming from. I haven't completely been thinking about this from Tony's point of view. He right; he's trying to save himself that's killing him faster then the last time while trying to figure out who did it all at the same time.

"I do feel like I need to make it up to you, but that was not what I was going for when I woke you up." Tony just looks at me.

Suddenly, Tony releases my wrists and tears his t-shirt straight down the middle before attacking my neck forcibly with my neck and repining my hands by my head. I feel the cold air attack my skin with its tiny shards of iciness and perk my nipples against Tony's bare chest.

I moan as Tony nips across my collarbone to the other side of my neck. "Pepper, you turn me on to not end. Everything you do turns me on anymore." He grinds his still raging hard cock into my center. I swear I can feel every detail of it even through his pajama pants and my undies. "I will always want you." He whispers in my ear.

I struggle against his hold though only half-heartedly. "Besides, it's your turn," and he rips my panties off my body with one hand and swiftly releases my wrists and goes down on me with an eagerness I haven't seen in what feels like forever.

"Mmmm…. Tony,"


	14. Owned

**So, long time, no see. It's been awhile since I've updated but my classes are officially over so I should be able to update more. Anyways, to the story!**

 **Thanks!**

 **AMM**

~Tony's POV~

Pepper thought I was mad at her? Is she crazy or maybe losing it? I've never been truly angry with Pepper. Not when she was my personal assistant or my girlfriend. I've never truly been mad at her. Yes, I've gotten upset with her before because I had a bad day or something, but never because of her. I have to prove that I still love her, that I'm not mad.

I trail my fingers down Pepper's arms from where I'd been securing her wrists only moments before and bring them to where my face is. I begin kissing her thighs and I quickly insert 2 fingers inside her scorching wetness.

Pepper cries out and grips my hair with a vice like grip. I'll likely wince later when I run my hand through it. I bring my unoccupied arm up and put it under Pepper's hips so I'm creating a new angle in which my finger can go deeper. I groan as I feel my fingers start pumping faster and faster as Pepper becomes more and more turned on.

"Jesus, Pep. You are soaking for me, aren't you?" I tease.

"Tony," she breathes out as I continue kissing her thighs, getting close to her dripping center before pulling away to continue tantalizing her with my lips and adding little nipples or laps of my tongue against her skin here and there.

I press my fingers deeper into her and pull the arm under her hips further down, closer to her ass.

"I'm not mad at you, Pepper." I begin a hickey on the inside of her right thigh. "I'm just sort of in my own world right now. I've never been mad at you."

I pull my fingers out of Pepper's heaven and bring my arm out from under her. As Pepper begins to whimper, I spread Pepper's legs apart and bring both hands to her center. My thumbs pull back the lower lips of her sex, exposing her to me.

"Oh my god, Pepper" I groan as I inhale her scent. Then I'm everywhere at once. I lap the flat of my tongue against Pepper like I'm a man that's been deprived of water.

"More," I hear Pepper whisper.

Deciding I want to mess with her a bit, I whisper back, "I'm sorry, baby. What was that?" I twirl my tongue around her clit in a circular motion before saying, "Because I think you said you wanted more."

My tongue delves deep into her core, stabbing in and out, fucking her with my mouth.

"God yes, Tony," she squeals and begins to gyrate her hips against my face, trying to achieve more pressure or more of what I'm doing. "More Tony, more, more, more."

"Tell me what you want, beautiful, and I'll give it to you." I say with extreme confidence before continuing my ministrations. I hear Pepper moan again and watch her arch her back. I start to lose sight of what I'm originally was trying to do as well as the conscious decision of what leaves my mouth.

"Damn, baby, you're stunning. I love fucking you. You make me so hard," I pull away and lick my lips and groan before going down for more. My tongue goes back to her clit and twirls, flicks, and stabs at her swollen clit until I hear her start screaming my name. I take 2 fingers and push into her and hook up rubbing against a spot that I know makes Pepper go crazy.

"Full, so full," I hear Pepper moan before she bursts around my fingers and tongue. Pepper pushes against my fingers and thumb shamelessly as I lap and lick her clit. My mouth clamps over the swollen bud and sucks hard, pushing Pepper into another orgasm that has her screaming my name at the top of her lungs.

I'm relentless though, stretching out her pleasure for as long as possible, my tongue continuing to torture Pepper's clit roughly.

She twines her fingers into my hair, gripping my head, and clamping her thighs around my head as her orgasm begins to calm throughout her body. I keep up the pressure I'm applying until she's laying still in a boneless heap. I pull her to me and pick her up while she finishes recovering from her orgasm and carry her upstairs, back to our bedroom. I lay her on the bed and pull my sleep pants off while giving Pepper a predatory look. Pepper rises onto her elbows and stares into my eyes as I kneel onto the bed and crawl over her on all fours.

"Are you my woman, Pepper?"

She nods her head enthusiastically. I trail my fingers down the side of her face as my cock nudges her entrance. I press into her slowly, one inch at a time, almost teasing her. When I've finally filled her to the hilt, I press my forehead to hers as she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"God, I love you," I whisper to her. Pepper stares into my eyes, looking for the truth I know is embedded there. She wraps her legs around my waist, enfolding herself completely to me.

"I love you more," she whispers back. She covers my lips with hers, kissing me deeply. While I'm distracted with kissing her, she flips me over so she's on top.

~Pepper's POV~

I rise up off of Tony, letting him fall out of me. He has a sexy grin plastered on his face, but confusion laces his eyes. I shimmy down his body and kneel between his now spread legs.

"Pepper, what are you doing?" He grins at me as I look up at him.

"Taking what's mine." I say and rub my palm over his cock. He closes his eyes and tips his head back groaning, and the grin falling off his face.

"What do you want?" He asks coyly, knowing exactly what I'm going to do.

I bring my head down and lap the entire length of his cock enjoying the answering moan I receive for my efforts. I nibble and drag my lips across every inch of his manhood leaving no space untouched, un-licked by my tongue. His hips move toward my face, but he doesn't pull my head down. His hands lightly entangle in my hair and caress my scalp lovingly. It's not what I want or need right now.

I pull his cock into my mouth as far as it will go in this position and hollow my cheeks as I suck him hard on the way back up. His ass almost comes off the bed to keep my lips from leaving his shaft.

"Fuck, Pepper," he says.

When I bring my lips back down around his cock, his hand comes around the base of my neck and he loses his gentle touch as he pulls me against his body, his cock sliding all the way down my throat and back again. I swirl my tongue around the tip and groan as he rocks up into my throat repeatedly, just barely allowing me the time to breathe before my throat is filled with his cock again.

Before I can finish him off, he pulls my head back, fingers tightly pulling my hair at the roots, keeping my wet lips just off the tip of his cock. He yanks my hair and kisses me hard, devouring my mouth.

"Need to fuck you," he says. "Mark you as mine." I nod, fully understanding his need. He flips us back over and 2 fingers plunge deeply inside my soaked sex. I scream in pleasure. He pushes his fingers deep as I push against those searching digits. He fucks me with his fingers a few times, prepping my, and then they're gone. I mewl in protest just as the head of his cock nudges at my entrance and impales me in one hard thrust. His fingers grip my waist as he presses hard.

"You. Are. Mine. I. Am. Yours," Tony moans, holding my hands above my head to arc my body. His fingers yank at my waist, pulling me back to meet his brutal thrusts.

He fucks me harder then he's ever fucked me before. Relentless in his thrusts, his balls slapping against my lower lips, making my clit swell and tingle painfully. Every thrust is as if he's trying to tear me in half. I can't see, I can't think, I can only feel every delicious inch of his cock hammering into me over and over again, bringing me to the point of no return.

"I," _thrust,_ "Love," _thrust,_ "You!" On the last word, he slams into me so hard, my teeth rattle. We both come, screaming into the bedroom. His body falls over mine and we both struggle to regain even breathing, trying to come down from our high.

"Shit, Pep. I don't know what came over me." He whispers, his head falling to between my neck and shoulder.

"It's ok," I murmur against his forehead.

"I do love you though, and I'm really sorry for being so distant."

"I so forgive you. That was the best apology ever." He chuckles and then rolls off of me. We get under the covers before I snuggle into his front. He lies on his left side, facing away from the door and I'm snuggled into his front, my head under his chin.

"I love you," I whisper before kissing his arc and his chest directly over his heart.

"I love you too," he whispers back. Tony's breathing eventually even out and I close my eyes and snuggle into Tony before feeling Tony pull me closer. I close my eyes and smile into his chest. I'm about to fall asleep when I think of how much Tony does for other people, yet how little he really does for himself.

Yes, Tony is all talk and makes himself out sound selfish, but Tony considers everyone else before himself anymore. I know Tony doesn't believe he deserves to be loved, but that's not true. He deserves it %100. He's all talk, Tony would throw himself in the line of fire without a second thought to save people. And I love him, among other things, for it.

And with that, I fall into a deep sleep that causes me to over sleep in the morning.

 **My little welcome back gift for you guys. Hope you enjoyed! Everything is going to start coming together soon!**

 **Thanks!**

 **AMM**


	15. Figuring It Out

**So, I'm not updating as much as I wish I was, but I guess I can't really do anything about it. I'm hoping to get on some sort of schedule but sometimes I can never know with my life. I never know if I'm going to be busy all week or stuff like that, but here's another update. Hope you like!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

~Tony's POV~

I've been awake for hours, but now I'm alone. Pepper woke up about an hour after I woke up. She jolted awake then scrambled out of bed and ran around the room getting dressed. "Where are you going? I thought you were taking a couple days off or were at least going to work from home." I'd asked her.

"I have a meeting today that I can't miss and couldn't reschedule," she'd told me before running to the bedside to kiss me goodbye and then running out the door. I'd stayed in bed for another 30 min not ready to get up yet, but I got up to go check on the process of the arc. I slipped on my pajama pants from last night and left the bedroom.

"JARVIS, update on the arc." By the time JARVIS responded, I was in the garage, getting ready to take the arc out of the cradle it was currently sitting in when I notice it was not glowing.

"Sir, the arc rejected the new element again."

I grab the coffee mug full of coffee sitting on my desk and hurtle it at the wall. The mug smashes into pieces and coffee spills all over the ground and wall. "Dammit!"

"Shall I begin again, sir?"

"Yea, go ahead and start again, JARVIS." I said in defeat.

Ever since that news this morning, I've been restless. I don't have the materials for more cartridges. I had one left but I'm replacing my current cartridge and using the last one right now. Not even being as rich as I am can get me the supplies for more cartridges soon enough.

Being as restless as I've been lately or how much time I've had since the attack, I've been thinking more and more about the couple that fought me. The guy was an glorified clutz who would probably be incapable of tying his own shoelaces without his bitch girlfriend.

I've been trying to piece together who that Storm Cloud chick was. JARVIS found no relations between the mystery girl and Woodyern when we looked into him more thoroughly. So, we have no ways of identifying the girl. She never put an actual finger on me and her magic isn't traceable. If it were, it'd be crazy trying to track down. So, I think about her looks.

She was pale, really pale. And she was semi tall. Not short, but sort of in between tall and short. She was wearing that mask, but I can't remember if her eyes were light blue or light green. She had a strong Australian accent like her so-called boyfriend. She had long blood red hair that I particularly noticed when her ponytail broke. Wait, all this seems familiar once I can think of her without the mask. I don't have the face features correct, I know, but the description. Light blue or green eyes? Long, blood red hair?

Shit….

It's….

 **I know, short chapter and cliffhanger. Do you remember these details? These specific details? I'm sorry for how short it was, but more to come. For Sure.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	16. Stirring the Storm

**A/N: So, I left you at a cliffhanger, obviously, but everything is going to start coming together in these last few chapters. Yes, that's right. This story is drawing to a close, but feel free to check out my other stories!**

 **P.S. The Roman numeral I use in this one is V-5. Just in case Roman Numerals aren't your thing.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

* * *

~Tony's POV~

I dash for my phone sitting on my desk. I speed dial Rhodey's number and get sent to voice mail 4 times before he finally picks up.

"Dude, what do you want? I'm having coffee with Bella, the girl you set me up with, remember?" he asks sounding irritated.

"Rhodey, Bella is the girl that attacked me. She's the reason I was in the hospital. Bella's the one."

"Well, shit, Tony." I sigh in relief, thinking that he's going to get away form her. "Being cooped up in that big house of yours must be driving you more then stir crazy!" No. No, no, no. Rhodey can not think I'm pulling his leg.

"Rhodey, I'm not kidding. The woman who attacked me had an Australian accent and long blood red hair."

I only get silence on the other end of the phone. "Rhodey? Are you there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm here Tony. Listen, I gotta go. Hey Pepper just walked into the coffee shop. I'll have her give you a call." And Rhodey hangs up.

NO. Pepper's there with Bella. Rhodey's there with Bella. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! This can't be happening.

"JARVIS, get me Mark V and I need status on the arc."

"But, sir,"

"NOW, JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir. The arc seems to be accepting the new element, but I would not recommend pulling it from the cradle to ensure it fully accepts the new element."

Damn it. Oh well, this arc will have to do for now. I quickly turn around and stumble over a bucket of tools. I fall over, scraping my side on the metal desk and falling on sharp tools. "Ouch!" I holler. I get back to my feet and see that my chest bleeding, spilling rivulets of blood on to the floor.

"JARVIS, where are the bandages?" I grunt, looking around the garage.

"Top cabinet, upstairs in the master bathroom, sir."

"You've got to be kidding me. I need to bring bandages down here." I go up the stairs as quickly as I can; now realizing I must've sprained something. My whole right leg hurts. I get to the master bathroom and wrap my chest as best I can and slip a wrap around my right ankle and knee, hoping that will help. I get back downstairs faster then I got upstairs.

"JARVIS! Mark V, please!"

"Yes, sir." And JARVIS retracts the painting tools.

I grab the suitcase armor off the repaint station from when I still had it set up for repaint. I quickly don the suit, not bothering to but a shirt of shoes on, though I probably should have. Oh well, more time to get to Pepper and Rhodey. I blast out of the garage and go towards Rhodey and Pepper's favorite coffee shop.

By the time I get there, Rhodey, Bella, and Pepper are all walking out of the coffee shop together, laughing and having a good time. I land as softly as possible in front of them, trying not to jostle my right leg.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing here?" Rhodey demands, stepping in front of Bella. I completely ignore him though.

"So, we meet again, Bella or should I say Storm Cloud? Ridiculous name by the way. Doesn't really roll off the tongue as easily. How's your pal Woodyern? Still knocked unconscious? Dead even, since you accused me of killing him, though that obviously was your motive and he obviously isn't dead if he's the one who….pulled me from that fight."

"Tony, what the hell are you doing? You can't just go around, accusing-" he falls to the ground and Pepper bolts for him, but she doesn't get to him in time as Bella's pulling her up and away from him and holding her in front. Her eyes have storm clouds gathering in them once more and her fingers are glowing purple under Pepper's neck.

"Yes, good to see you again, Tony. I was thinking you might never have gotten up. You looked like you were about to die? You know, piercing the arc-way to easy. Try a little harder next time, eh? But, that's the past. This is the present and I'm going to make sure you wish you'd died." She flicks her fingers hovering under Pepper's neck, but instead of something happening to Pepper like I'd expected, I suddenly fall to my knees, feeling woozy and dizzy. I slowly stand back up and realize that she fried the cartridge sitting inside the arc. My last cartridge. I'm all out. And the new arc is still trying to accept the new element at home, plus no one would be able to get it to me.

"Don't," I lose my breath. "Don't harm her." I say with all the air I have left in my lungs. "Take me instead." And with that, I shed the suit. I walk, or more like stumble away from the now stalk still mark V armor and towards Bella and Pepper in only my black pajama pants, though these are practically sweat pants, so I think I'm good. I limp further and further away from my suit and closer and closer to the love of my life standing in the eye of the storm.

"Well, well. Look at you. You're so pathetic. You're practically nothing without that piece of metal. Though I must say, I can see what all the women were always after. But, I have someone and you two have met personally." She stares at me dreamily, though I know she's not really staring at me. She shakes her head and is pulled out of her daydream.

"Sad about your friend here," she nods to Rhodey. "He was actually a really sweet guy."

"What'd you do to him?" I growl.

"Oh chillax, I just knocked him unconscious for awhile. Now, to the matter at hand, how are you going to get your little Paprika?"

"My name is Pepper," Pepper grounds out.

"Silence!" Bella moves her hand closer to Pepper's neck and Pepper starts sweating profusely.

"You'll let her go and do what you want to me."

"That actually sounds like a good bargain, accept I don't think my boyfriend would be happy to hear I was hanging with someone else."

"Why?" I taunt, knowing I'm about to stir the storm. "Because you're both physco maniacs?"

"You!" she growls. "How dare you! We are not psychotic! We are people who know what we want and will do whatever it takes to get it." I start inching closer till she realizes it.

"Stop!" she screams. And my feet are suddenly glued to the ground.

"Let Pepper go and you can do whatever you think it takes to 'get what you want', just please. Don't hurt her."

Bella squints her eyes at me then shoves Pepper to the side and "glues" her feet to the ground. She walks closer to me and slaps me across the face. I would've stumbled to the side if my feet weren't still stuck in place.

"Did it hurt? You know, having the arc pierced." She traces the arc like Pepper likes to do. I almost throw up except I hold it down, plus I don't have much lunch to lose. I haven't eaten in days.

I hear Pepper gasp as I just stand there. I don't want to lash out and have Bella hurt Pepper even more then she might already be.

Then Bella is ripping off the raps on my right ankle and knee, "Why's this wrapped up? Did we manage to hurt your leg too?" She walks behind me and kicks the back of my right knee. I yelp out and fall to my right knee. It screams in pain, but I don't move.

"Hmmm, you tolerate pain well, I must say. Look at me!" She demands. I raise my head and look into her stormy eyes. "What's with the currently bleeding mid section?" I break eye contact to look at my chest and stomach as the bandage falls away. I don't see any fresh blood, only dried. I look back up to her with a questioning gaze as she shoves me backwards and pulls out a knife. My hands are stuck by my sides. I struggle as she brings the knife closer and closer to my body. She grips my hair in her lose hand and slams it back on the concrete. My vision goes blurry and no matter how hard I try to shake it off, I can't: the affects of my cartridge being fried. I suddenly feel a weight on my thighs as Bella sits on me and something sharp begins to dance along my ribs. I continue to struggle against whatever it is holding my hands and the blurriness of my vision.

Something suddenly pierces my side and my back rises off the ground in an effort to get away from the pain. That only manages to drive the knife in deeper.

"Gah!" I hear myself shout but don't remember telling my brain to say. Bella pulls the knife out and holds it in front of my line of vision and I shrink back as far as I can as it seems I'm seeing 3 knifes dancing in front of my face.

"You're really pale, Tony. Are you okay?" she mocks. The throbbing in my side has intensified and I realize that there's a woman screaming in the background. I have to get to her. Help her out of here. Who is she? Is this witch messing with my head now? I should know the woman screaming. She and the man lying across the way from me on the ground were the reason I came here, but I can't remember who they are.

"Who are they?" I breathily ask and I hear the woman on top of me cackle.

"You're forgetting them, aren't you, Tony?" She cuts a straight line above my abs before getting off of me and dancing around. She then comes up and kicks me in the side with the stab wound. I recoil and roll to my side, trying to defend myself.

Then I feel something cold and sharp run down my back. I roll back onto my back trying to cover as much skin as possible before someone shouts behind me and another woman with bright red hair attacks the knife woman. The new girl is wearing a lot of black. Like full out bodysuit. Suits her I think as I look up and see a man, also wearing all black with an eye patch standing next to my armor. My armor. That's my armor. I'm Iron Man, Tony Stark. I'm the boyfriend of Pepper Potts, the woman who's been screaming for me, and the best friend of Colonel James Rhodes. Rhodey, the man lying on the ground a couple feet away from me. I use all my strength and push up onto my forearms after rolling over onto my stomach. I put my legs under me and stand unsteadily.

The guy with the eye patch-whose name I still can't remember-watches me, looking like he's about to join the fight between the 2 red heads behind me with his gun raised, but not shooting. I have the feeling so he doesn't harm his top agent. I don't remember her name either, but I remember their professions.

I stagger towards my suit and turn around and cover myself with it and at the right moment, raise my arm and shoot the girl, Bella, who was attacking me. I nearly miss Agent Romanove, but hit Bella square on in the chest. Bella falls to the ground, out of Agent Romanove's arms. She and her boss rush at me as I begin to fall forward as I lose my balance.

They lower me into a chair and that's when I realize the crowd that's gathered around the coffee shop. I fight as much as I can against their arms that hold me to the chair as I begin to stand back up. I eventually get them away from me and as I stand up, I shed the suit again and limp to Pepper.

But before I reach Pepper, the guy with the eye patch, Director Nick Fury, pulls my arc from my chest and my heart already being so weak, I fall to the ground as I feel myself go into cardiac arrest. Romanove quickly leans over me and shoves something into me chest and I feel my heart calm. I regain my breathing the best I can before I feel warm hands on my chest and forehead, in my hairline and behind my neck.

"Pepper," I say breathily before she hugs me as I sit up. I hold her to me best I can, before she pulls back and sees the pain in my eye.

"We are getting you to a hospital," She orders.

I shake my head no. "Yes, Tony."

"No, Pepper. Please," I beg her. She looks at me sadly. "I don't want to go somewhere that smells heavily of disinfectant and have bossy doctors tell me what I can either figure out myself or have JARVIS scan over in the comfort of my own home. If something pops up that I can't fix or heal at home, then we'll go to the hospital, I promise." I close my eyes and lie back down on the hard concrete.

"Ok," I hear Pepper whisper. Then I feel 3 pairs of hands grab me-2 slightly smaller pairs and 1 large pair. I open my eyes as Pepper, Natasha, and Fury haul me to my feet and then Pepper and Natasha practically drag me to a car awaiting us. I look over to see Fury and Happy, who must've just shown up, hauling Rhodey into an ambulance.

"Rhodey," I groan and point at him. Natasha and Pepper stop dragging me when I point. "I want to go with him."

"Tony, you either need to get in the car or your own ambulance." Natasha bosses. I sigh in defeat, not in the mood and start limping towards the car.

I hear Pepper whisper to Natasha behind my head, "He's never given up that easily. He is definitely hurt." Natasha nods and then I'm in the car and headed home with my head resting on Pepper's lap, Natasha in the front passenger seat and Fury driving us. I soon recognize the path leading to my house, but I fall asleep before we ever get there.

* * *

 **Wah! Drama! And the pretty much major conclusion. I will put 1 or 2 more chapters after this of Tony's recovery but the main story is done.**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


	17. Do I Feel Broken?

**A/N: So, this is going to be the conclusion of Rightfully Hers. I'm actually thinking about changing the title. I don't really think it fits. It just doesn't feel right, though I like how it sounds. I'm thinking of something like "In the Eye of the Storm" or something like that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed my story. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well.**

 **P.S. The roman numerals I bring up in this story are VI-6 and VII-7 (just for the people who know roman numerals aren't their thing)**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**

~Tony's POV~

I was attacked only 2 days ago, but I'm already up and moving about the house, much to everybody's distaste. I don't want to be sitting around when they are so many things I could be doing. I finished making another, backup arc this morning and also came up with an idea for both a Mark VI and Mark VII. I started making the parts for Mark VI a few minutes ago, but came upstairs when I heard Pepper start yelling for me through the house. I came upstairs, taking 2 steps at a time.

"You shouldn't be doing that." She said disapprovingly. I just shrugged and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into my chest for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my middle and put her head on my chest. I begin to rub her back, pressing her into me even more when she pulls back.

"You're needed to do a telephone interview about the events that happened 2 days ago." Her gaze saddens at the mention of the coffee shop fight. I grab her chin and pull her into a kiss and then grab her hand as I walk us into the home office Pepper has recently set up in one of the many spare bedrooms in the mansion.

I flop onto the couch she has as she calls up the magazine or newspaper or whoever is getting this snippet of info.

She hands me the phone as I hear the dial tone start. "Keep it on speaker phone and don't say anything other then the necessary." I nod.

"Hello, this is Luke from Malibu Times, how may I help you?"

Pepper covers my mouth with her hand before I say anything. I lick her finger and she quickly pulls her hand back.

"Um, this is Pepper Potts, looking for Isaac Gray and Meredith Robinson who called me earlier."

"One moment please," and music begins to play through the phone's speaker.

"Let me do the talking unless it is a question asked directly to you." I nod again as a lady's voice comes on the phone.

"Meredith Robinson at the Malibu Times. How can I help you?"

"Yes this is Pepper Potts, returning your call from earlier asking about an excerpt from Mr. Stark."

"Oh! Yes, give me a moment to go grab my partner then we'll be good to go."

We wait a moment or two before we hear Meredith and her partner come back to the phone.

"This is Isaac Gray and Meredith Robinson's office."

"Yes, we are ready to answer some questions about the fight that happened between Mr. Stark and Miss Price.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Potts, correct?"

"Yes," Pepper answers.

"And-" Pepper shoves her hand over my mouth again but doesn't move it this time when I lick her fingers though she flinches.

"Alright, lets get to the questions, shall we? So, did Mr. Stark commence the fight in front of Mal's Bakery?"

Pepper has dropped her hand back to her lap while Mr. Gray was asking the question. She's about to answer when I cut in.

"No, Mr. Stark did not commence the fight in front of the bakery."

"Oh! Mr. Stark! We were not aware you were there. Wonderful!" Mr. Gray says enthusiastically.

Pepper shoots daggers at me. I press the mute button while I hear Ms. Robinson write down what I just said. "You didn't even let me introduce myself so how can I answer questions directly asked to me if they don't even know I'm here?"

I unmute the phone before Pepper can say anything. Ms. Robinson asks a question next. "Had you met Miss Price before? You seemed familiar, or like you'd run into her before."

"I was unfortunate enough to have run into Miss Price and her boyfriend Alexander Woodyern before, yes. I was alerted of an attack in an abandoned building and it had been Woodyern. When I'd gone to investigate, I ran into Woodyern and when I was close to defeating him, Bella, or Miss Price, showed up and did much damage to my arc reactor."

"Enough damage to put you in the hospital for a couple days?"

"Enough damage to put me in unfortunate situations. Part of the reasons I was having issues fighting Miss Price the other day was because she fried the thing that had been running my arc reactor. She fried it and it was killing me. I'm fine now, thankfully, but I wasn't at that moment and it caused me many issues."

I wait as Ms. Robinson wrote down what I'd said.

Mr. Gray asked another question. "What was it that a tall man in black pushed into your chest after the fight?"

"That would be a stable and perfectly safe arc reactor. It helped me heart again. I no longer have to worry about anything being fried."

He writes quickly as he asks me another question. "What do you think their purpose for attacking was?" I wait to answer as I think. I've thought this multiple times. Why attack me? Did I do something that caused it, though I can't think of what that might be?

"Mr. Gray, I have thought this question since the first time they attacked and I honestly can't tell you why they attack. Sometimes, if like you asking me to tell you what your neighbor 2 doors down eats for breakfast every Thursday. I saw no motive other then to hurt me and maybe that was their goal. To cause me harm but I don't know why me. But I'm glad it was me," I see Pepper look at me in disbelief. "I would rather it been me who was attacked instead of some innocent family or other innocent people." I can almost hear Mr. Gray nodding as he writes the things I'm saying down.

"Who were the people who were helping you near the end of the fight?" Ms. Robinson asks.

"That's classified. They've asked me not to mention who they are or what it is they do." I immediately answer.

"Oh," is all I get as an answer from her.

"Is it true that you came in only your pajama pants?" Mr. Gray asks/

"Yes, because I didn't think I would be getting out of the suit plus I was in a rush. Anything else?" I ask, starting to get bored and not wanting to go through the events that happened that day.

"Yes, actually." I groan internally. I'm already done. "We have people who have told us you started the fight."

"The fight…." I ask, not knowing which one she was referring too.

"The fight in front of the coffee shop."

"Yes, because she had my best friends and I wasn't going to let her harm them."

"People are saying-"

"Ok, listen, I'm not going to do this if you're going to accuse me and take what people think they saw versus what actually happened coming from the guy who was seriously injured during this fight."

"Sorry Mr. Stark. Just a few more questions and then we'll be done."

"Fine," I say, now getting just flat out irritated.

"The press who had gathered around after things started getting heated said that Miss Price's fingers glowed purple and her eyes appeared to have storm clouds gathering in them. Is that true? And do you think you could explain what her power might be?"

Yes her fingers glowed purple and her eyes did look like they were storm clouds gathering in them, but I'm not sure what her powers are exactly. She can do multiple things with these powers though. She can hold you in place no matter if you are on the ground or in the air, she can control the weather if she gets mad enough, she can put force fields around herself and send anything you fire at her back around at you. Some sort of witchcraft or sorcery, maybe? I don't know."

"Alright, thank you Mr. Stark, that is all the questions we have, thank you!" I end the call before they say anything else. I look at Pepper who is shaking her head, but has a smile on her face.

"Well, I think that went well," I say sarcastically. She smiles and then gets up and leaves the room. I continue to lie on the couch, which is actually quite comfy. I pull my phone out of my pocket and scroll through the emails that still are waiting to be opened. Suddenly Pepper comes into the room wearing just a grey tank top over a pink bra, which I can see over the top of the tank top, and white undies.

"Hello, there, sexy." I say as she walks over to me. She throws her leg over my middle and sits on my stomach. I look up at her as I toss my phone on the floor somewhere.

"Hey," she whispers. She leans down to kiss me as she brings her fingers to the bottom of my shirt. She pulls my tight white t-shirt up over my head. I relax back against the couch again as Pepper leans back over me and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I begin to trace the seam of her lips when she pulls back and moves down slightly so she is sitting on my growing erection.

I groan as she begins to grind her hips against my hips, rubbing our centers together. I groan again as she smiles wickedly at me before leaning down to wetly kiss my mouth. I fight for dominance in our little dance of the tongues. She begins to slowly grind but as our kiss grows more and more passionate, she speeds up her grinding.

She brings her arms up to rest on my chest as I bring mine up over her breasts, squeezing gently before cupping the back of her neck so I can kiss her more fully. I move both hands behind to her back and wrap one arm around her and the other arm goes up to cup her shoulder so I have a little leverage on what she's doing with her hips. She pulls away as her hair falls in her face and as she flips her hands over to the other side of her face, I lean up and kiss her neck and collarbone, pulling her hard against my chest.

I hear her gasp in my ear as I continue to kiss across her collarbone and up and down the sweet column of her neck. I go up to her left ear and kiss behind it, making her moan as I suck gently and then nip at the small piece of tender skin.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear. She gasps and comes back to kiss me, grinding harder against me. I stop kissing her to throw my head back and groan. I look back up at her and smile as she twirls and moves her hips in tantalizing ways.

My mouth falls open as she grinds particularly hard on one movement and moans. I groan again then pull her back down to me. I bring my knees up behind her as she sits up fully. She leans back against me knees as I thrust my hips up against her, wishing there were no clothes between us.

I pull her back down to kiss and pull at her delectable lips that I could kiss every second of every day for the rest of my life. I pull her bottom lip into my mouth and nibble back and forth and then move down to her neck again as I hear the satisfying plop of her lip hitting her other lips right before she opens her mouth to moan as I place open mouthed kisses on her neck.

I put one leg down as she comes back up to kiss me again. Finally I gently push her away so I can pull her tank up and toss it on the ground along with my shirt and phone. I slide her bra straps down until her breasts come into view.

I sit up so I can kiss and fondle the round globes of perfection before reaching around Pepper to unclasp her bra and throw it onto the ground as well.

I put my other leg down so Pepper can lean back on her hands that have come to rest on my knees. Pepper brings one of her hands up and I feel it pull on the short hairs at the nape of my neck as she tilts her head back.

I'm still in the middle of getting my share of her breasts when she pulls away and sits on my knees while pushing me back to lay down on the couch. She fingers the waistband of my khaki shorts before undoing the button and trying to pull them down from my hips. I lift my hips from the bed as she does, when she quickly grabs my boxers and pulls them down with my shorts as well.

She pulls my shorts and boxers completely off before leaning down to stroke erection. She picks it up and takes the tip into her mouth, not waiting at all. She begins to bob her head, taking more of me down her throat every time she goes down. My mouth drops open and my eyes begin to roll into the back of my head. I grab her hair and pull it to the side of her face with one hand and fist what I can of the couch. Once she got me all the way down her throat, she pulled back and licked up the sides.

Eventually she sticks the tip back in her mouth and flicks her tongue around the slit at the top. She repeats her process of taking me more and more of me in as she goes down before I pull her up to me to kiss. I kiss her hard and feel her grin against me mouth. I start to attempt to flip us over on the small couch, but she stops me.

"You are in no condition to be on top." She says with a deep, throaty, sexy voice that I love.

"I'm fine," I reply, but Pepper ignores me as she strips off her panties.

She pushes me back so that I'm fully laying on the couch again before rubbing up and down on my erection.

"Mmm, don't tease, Pep." I groan before she suddenly takes me inside of her wet cavern, making me throw my head back once more. She lifts up and my hips chase after her to reclaim the inches lost.

"So impatient," I hear her mumble as she slides back down. She keeps up the slow pace before leaning down to try and kiss me. But right before she does, she jerks down instead of slide and I throw my head back in ecstasy as she oohs at the feel of my reaction, which is jerking my hips up the next time she comes down.

So, she starts coming down only halfway, and I wanted none of that, so I thrust every time she tried only coming down half way.

~Pepper's POV~

He grabs my ass as I continue to tease him and starts bringing me down till there's nothing left for me to take. It's making me want to give up the game I'm playing and just go rough, but I want to tease him and make him quiver and moan for me, but also, I want to make sure he doesn't harm himself. I know he plays it cool and acts like he doesn't hurt, but things like this that happen to people-well, they're never just 'fine' afterwards. I know he's sore and he hurts, but he tries to hide it. But that doesn't work for me. Having his shirt off, I see the scratches and scars from the last week/week and a half. Scars from Ivan and now scars from Bella line his chest and areas on his arms and legs. I want to make him feel good. To make him forget all the pain and suffering he's been through recently.

He continues to grip and squeeze my ass to control some part of our love making, and as long as it's not him being on top, that's fine with me. He lets go of my ass and brings his hands to rest on my hips then up to massage my breast, then to my shoulders from behind so he can have leverage. I lean forward so he has a better grip before rising to sit on his tip, though his cock falls out of my heat. His hands go back down to knead my ass as I grab his erection and rub it against my slit before bringing him back to my entrance.

He must like it as he continues to pull me all the way off him before entering right back inside of my heat.

"Ah, God, Pepper." He groans as I grip his shoulders and dig my nails in. I go to rise up off of him again when he slams me back down and makes me throw my head back.

"Ohh," I moan as I start to feel my core tighten around him. I want him to come first, but I don't think he's there yet and I'm about to explode!

He slams me down onto him one last time and I'm gone. I throw my head back and put my arms back to rest on his knees while arching my back.

While I'm still in my orgasmic state, Tony sit up and somehow manages to roll me under him. He brings my right leg up and over his shoulder and it causes little tingles to go off in my sex. He slowly slides out and pushes back in with easy thrusts, holding himself up on his arms, which are next to my hips. He varies his speeds, never sticking with one. One moment he's going fast, the next moment slower.

I can't stop the gasps and moans and incomprehensible words from flowing out of my mouth. I need to tell him to stop, he shouldn't be doing this, but I can't find the will power to make him stop. He feels to good. I grab onto his arms as he leans forward to kiss me passionately before breaking away to bury his face in the crook of my neck. "Shit," I hear him groan. I look down to where we are joined and watch him slide in and out of me.

I feel myself starting to come undone again. This man is impossible. He kisses me right as I feel myself go over the edge into oblivion. His kisses muffle my noise as he continues pumping and speeds up, reaching his own release. A line of cuss words leave his mouth mixed with my name.

"You shouldn't have done that," I tell him when I've caught my breath.

"And why not? Do you think I'm broken or weak or something? Do I _feel_ broken to you?" he asks as he slides out of me then back in. I can't go again. I'm done.

"Tony," I moan. "No more, please no more." But he's not done yet as he pulls out of me then gets off of me completely. He pulls me into a sitting position and then bends over and puts his arms under my knees and grips my ass. Then he stands and shoves me into the wall as thrusts his still full attentive cock back into my sopping wet and over used heat. I wrap my arms around his neck, but lean back into the wall as we start another round.

Instead of pushing into me against the wall, though, he brings me to him, making his beautiful biceps flex and bulge. He feels better then ever inside of me right now. I feel like I've been deprived of him for weeks though it's only been 3 days.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, God. Oh, yeah," I keep moaning and gasping as he pounds into me. I look down at our connection once more and immediately mesmerized and turned on more then I thought possible.

I feel myself once more, dive off the cliff and into my release, but Tony doesn't let up, in fact he goes harder.

"You like it when I'm rough with you, don't you Pepper?" He sexily teases. "And I can tell you like watching my big hard cock disappear inside you, don't you, Pepper?" His words push me into my fourth orgasm and I swear I'm about to collapse, almost unable to bear the pleasure of another mind-blowing orgasm.

"No!" I scream. Tony stops dead in his tracks and looks at me with wild eyes. "Don't stop!" I scream once more. "Fuck Yes, I love it Tony, but I can't take another one." I start shaking my head back and forth. "I can't take another orgas-" He shoves into me so hard, I lose the ability to speak, let alone form coherent words.

"You'll will fucking cum as many times as I want." I start shaking my head at his words. "You love it. Don't lie." I do love it though so I do nothing more as he reaches his release, pulling me over with him. He continues to pump, but slows down considerably. He walks back over to the couch and falls onto the couch and pulls me down on top of him, still connected.

"You do not feel broken to me," I whisper as I start to get sleepy. I feel Tony chuckle underneath me. "I think you broke my vagina," I whisper again and hear Tony flat out laugh. I eventually feel him stand up and start walking but I fall asleep before I actually find out where we are going.

 **So, thank you all for reading! Means a lot to me. This was the end of the story, which obviously got pretty sexy here at the end. I'd like to thank my readers again and make sure you all check out my other stories!**

 **Thx!**

 **AMM**


End file.
